Hiro is gone
by guestarecooler
Summary: AU where the bomb didn't have to explode seconds after Tadashi went in, tragic unexpected things happen. Change to Rated : T just in case. I don't own Big Hero 6!
1. Roaring Fire

**"TADASHI NO!"**

Hiro yelled as he tried held his brother's arm trying to get him away from the burning building. Tadashi looked into Hiro and back at the burning building.

_"Someone has to help."_ Tadashi replied, leading Hiro into thinking that Tadashi chose his teacher over him.

Tadashi ran to the burning building, and his hat. The hat he had even before his parents had died. The hat was fled back into the ground as Tadashi ran inside.

* * *

><p><em>The hat. It was like a sign of goodbye for Hiro. A goodbye that he didn't deserve in such a young age. A goodbye that would make him mourn for weeks, or months, or years. Hiro didn't want to say goodbye yet, so he picked up the hat. He ran into the building, trying to look for Tadashi.<em>

* * *

><p>He can't seem to find Tadashi anywhere, it was like as if he was in a place like hell. Everything was burning. He couldn't understand why some people appeared uninjured when they went out from the fire. Which kind of made sense since the fire was a little bearable, except for Hiro. Hiro can't take it, he's too young.<p>

**"TADASHI! TADASHI!"** Hiro called for Tadashi over and over.

**"Hiro?! HIRO GET OUT OF HERE!"** Tadashi yells.

**"Tadashi! No!** I'm staying with you! I can't lose you! Not like this!" Hiro argues back.

**"HIRO IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"** Tadashi yells.

Then it was about to hit. Hiro saw a beam falling towards Tadashi. He doesn't know what to do, but now he has to save his older brother, even if it meant his life.

**"TADASHI WATCH OUT!"** Hiro yells as he pushes back Tadashi from the falling beam. The beam. The beam instead fell on the 14 year old. Tadashi watched in horror, his world just fell into hell.

"**HIRO!** _**NO NO NO NO!**_ **HIRO!"** Tadashi yells as he was holding his little brother's face.

Hiro was crushed to the ground. The beam hit his back, it would be impossible for Hiro to live. His spine would be broken from the metal. But Hiro was still alive..

"Tadashi... You need to run outside please... _You need to-_"

"**HIRO STOP!** _I'M GETTING YOU OUT OF HERE! JUST HOLD ON PLEASE, PLEASE HIRO!_" Tadashi screams as tears began to form, heavy tears.  
>"Tadashi... here's your hat... I love you.. Tell Aunt Cass I love her too-" Hiro says as his last dying words, Tadashi didn't know if he passed out or.. or.. he can't imagine it.. he shouldn't imagine it.. He tries to lift up the beam. But even he is not too strong to save his little brother, from the smoke, from the worries, from the pressure of the beam, slowly pushing harder down to Hiro's spine...<p>

"_H-Hiro please!_ **HIRO PLEASE! WAKE UP HIRO WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOW! I SHOULDN'T HAVE WENT IN! I AM SO SORRY! HIRO PLEASE WAKE UP! TELL ME YOU'RE ALIVE PLEASE!** _Please.. H-Hiro... I'm such a bonehead..._" Tadashi says as he holds his brother's hands tight with his hat.

"Tadashi- *cough* *cough* I'm here... _I love you Dashi_... and y-you are a bonehead..."Hiro says with a little chuckle.

"_I-I love you too Hiro... I'm not giving up on you.._ Just please hold on.."

"Tadashi, you need to live.. B-b-by-"

**The bomb exploded.**

_"The patient is still alive! The patient is still alive! He has major injuries, bring him in the Operation Room immediately!"  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Goodbye for now, Dashi."<em>


	2. Grief

**"Hiro I just had the worst nightmare …"** Tadashi says as he wakes up and rubs his eyes. "**Hiro...? Hiro?!"** Tadashi worriedly snaps, as he looks around the room to find his little brother, hoping. Hoping so hard that the nightmare wasn't real.

The first thing he sees was a room. A bright room full of comfort and white. Everything was so clean. But he "knew he wasn't dreaming this time". He knew he wasn't in the Hamada Brothers bedroom.

But the first thing that went in his mind.. **"HIRO?! HIRO!"**

"Tadashi?!" Aunt Cass screams as she opens the door with a tray of food and looked into his eyes and his slightly burnt skin, that seemed to be making great progress in healing.

"Aunt Cass... Where's Hiro?!" Tadashi says as he pants.

"Oh sweetie.." Cass replies with tears starting to form from her eyes, putting the food tray down on a table.

"Hey Aunt Cass why are you crying..? W-w-where's Hiro..?" Tadashi asks with worry coming back to his face and tears starting to form.

Cass didn't reply.

"Aunt Cass..? Please spill it out.. W-w-where's my little brother..?" Tadashi asks with so much worry flooding into his eyes and tears starting to let out.

"Honey... I don't know how to tell you this... But.." Cass says as she is starting to let out the heavy tears she was trying to hold for the older Hamada's sake, but she failed. She walked closer to the worried 18 year old.

Tadashi knew it was bad news. Tadashi knew that she is going to say something that would make his world tremble into a place like hell.

"Hiro... Is gone.." Cass says with so much emotion and tears as she then starts to atleast try to hug Tadashi, if only she can...

"H-Hiro..? W-what do you mean Aunt Cass?! _I want to see him! Please.. I need to see him.._ Aunt Cass.."

"Oh sweetie.. I'm so sorry.."

_**"Hiro was not found..."**_

The older Hamada, stared sadly at the worried aunt, then griefly looked to the window. Trying to look away from his crying aunt, looking at her pained Tadashi. It made him felt guilt, pain, and grief. **"It's all my fault."**

"Oh honey it's not your fault! It's not anyone's fault!"

"Yes it is Aunt Cass.. If only I never went in that burning building.. I was so selfish, I should have known I couldn't have survived in there!"

"Oh honey, stop blaming yourself. You only wanted to help, it was only.. _an accident._"

Then Aunt Cass sits next to Tadashi trying to not touch the wire-like things connected to the young adult's body.

"Oh dear.. What should I do.. I failed you Tadashi… I failed you Hiro… _I failed you all_…" Cass told herself as she then puts her head down, letting all the tears flow away from her watery eyes. Rubbing her arms into her face and stares at Tadashi quietly, trying to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Aunt Cass… Mom and dad are proud of you… Thank you for everything.. If you didn't help us, me and Hiro would have died alone in the streets years ago.…." Tadashi says as he tried to sit up.

"Sweetie please don't sit up!"

"Okay... Aunt Cass."

"H-Hey Aunt Cass… Where's my hat…?"

"Oh honey… here… This and Hiro's hoodie were the only things that survived the fire, besides some inventions.." Aunt Cass says as she hands over the baseball cap.

"Hiro's hoodie…C-can I s-see Hiro's hoodie...? Please..?" Tadashi begs with grief.

"Honey, I left it at home.. Well if you want I can get it fo-"

"No Aunt Cass please stay here… Don't leave me _please_.." Tadashi says as he grabs his Aunt's arm.

"_Okay honey.. I won't leave you."_

* * *

><p><strong>~2 weeks later~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh Tadashi your friends are so worried about you.. I'm worried about you.. You should come down stairs more often please.. Come on honey! We can watch a movie? Or... Bake pie..? Oh! Look! Your scars are gone! Tadashi…?" Cass says as she tried to atleast cheer up the 18 year old that didn't eat for 3 days.<p>

Tadashi just fakes a smirk as she looked up to his Aunt Cass and then looks back down to his cap and says "Sure Aunt Cass, I'll come down later".

"Oh honey…"

The cap that Hiro was holding before he..

"Honey, I'm just gonna leave this plate of salad incase you feel.. well.. hungry.." Cass says with a forced smile.

"Thanks Aunt Cass.." Tadashi

"_Oh honey… Umm.. Hiro's funeral is tomorrow… Do you want to come.. I m-mean if you want to.. and i-if you-"_ Cass says but Tadashi interrupts her saying "_**I'm going Aunt Cass…"**_ Tadashi says with a fake smile not really convincing the worried aunt.

"Okay Honey… Just call me if you need me…" Cass says as she walks close to her nephew and hugs him ever so tightly.

Then Tadashi hugs her back and tears went down Tadashi's cheeks as his aunt was looking the other way.

_"Well Honey.. I have to prepare the cafe for the funeral now.. Just please call for me if you need me"_ Cass says as she stands back up and kisses Tadashi's forehead, then leaves the room.

Tadashi stood up and went to _Hiro's hoodie.._

_"If only I never ever left you.."_ Tadashi says as he holds his little brother's hoodie.

Liquid starting to form on the brown eyes and fell on the hoodie. Tadashi tried to stop himself from ruining Hiro's hoodie. So he walked back and put Hiro's hoodie down to the younger Hamada's former bed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hiro was an amazing, funny, cute, selfless, happy, smart, amazing-"<br>_  
>"You already said amazing" Cass' friend says.<p>

"Oh be quiet, Martin. My little nephew was again. _An amazing, funny, cute, selfless, happy, smart, and one of the best people that passed through my life… He lived a short but happy life...I am so proud of him.. I hope he can also see that we're all proud of him..._"

"**I wish… He would be happy right now... "** Cass looks at Tadashi and tries to enlighten everyone by saying, "_**Hiro is not gone. Hiro will always be here, as long as we remember him."**_ Cass says as she puts the microphone back on its place and walks down the stairs of the small stage that was set up in the cafe for the funeral.

She sits near Tadashi.. "Tadashi, honey… Your friends are over there… Do you want to umm.. Talk to them..?"

"_No, I'm okay Aunt Cass.._"

"_Umm do you want to say something for Hiro…?"_

"..._S-sure Aunt Cass…._" Tadashi says with sorrow.

Tadashi walks up the stairs of the mini stage, then holds up the microphone.

"Hiro.. Hiro was an amazing, genius. He was… my responsibility… He was everything to me.. Hiro was the sweetest, amazing, little bonehead I ever knew.. He was the only family to me besides my amazing Aunt Cass..." Tadashi then starts forming watery eyes. "_H-he shouldn't have died… __**I was supposed to be protecting him**__, b-but I fai-" _

Aunt Cass then runs up to the stage and hugs Tadashi. "_Sweetie, that's enough... "_ she whispers as she closes her eyes and embraces Tadashi harder, then tears came down from both of them.

"_It is time to bury the urns."_ the priest said.

Tadashi was so confused to why they had to bury urns with nothing except ashes that were from the same building that ruined half of his life..

Everyone, Cass' friends, the gang, that stayed quiet for Tadashi's sake, some students, and not really close friends of Tadashi from SFIT came. Many people came to bury two urns, two urns that didn't even have the "_ashes of his mentor and brother."_

Everyone was wearing black formal wear. Then suddenly, the sky started to turn so dark. It rained. Everyone lifted their umbrellas. Everyone stared at the graves that had nothing. Nothing except ashes from that- from that time, that time that Tadashi was supposed to celebrate in excitement when his little brother was accepted into SFIT.

Everything happened so fast… The day starting nervous, then happy and proud. Heartwarming. **Then.. heart breaking.** It was too much for Tadashi. He doesn't know if he can live longer himself.

* * *

><p>His friends tried to talk to him. Gogo was the first to walk-up, then soon enough she spoke, "Tadashi.. Stop blaming yourself for everything! It's <em>not your fault!<em>"

"Yeah Tadashi.. _It was an __accident__.._" Honey Lemon added

"But **it is** all my fault. I shouldn't have went in. I should have listened to Hiro. But.. now he's gone."

"Hiro's will always be he-"

"Stop it Wasabi." The older Hamada said as he started walking away from the group.

"Tadashi wait!" Fred exclaimed, trying to catch up.

"_Leave me alone. Please." _

"But-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tadashi storms off the funeral, going back to the cafe.

The gang felt guilt.

* * *

><p>Tadashi was soaking wet when he arrived at the cafe, he sat down on a table. "It's all my fault. <em><strong>I failed you Hiro<strong>_."

_"Tadashi stop it."_ A whisper came from the stairs.

"Aunt Cass please.. Just leave me alone."

Then Tadashi felt something _warm_.

_"Tadashi. I'm here."_

Tadashi looked back and saw... "Hiro?! ... No... _This is just my mind playing tricks on me_.."

_"Dream or no dream, Tadashi. Just stop blaming yourself. __Blaming yourself will just make things worse!__ It was an accident. "_

_"An accident."_ Tadashi sighed looking down and then he looked back to see nothing.

**"Illusions.** Illusions are taking me over."

Then Tadashi started getting dark, the cafe went darker and darker.

Suddenly a familiar voice screamed into his head.

"Why did you have to leave me Tadashi?! Why?! **WHY?!**" The 14 year old's voice screamed.

Tadashi, looked up to see Hiro, burnt and crying. He tried to stop it by slapping himself, trying to wake himself up and then covered his ears from the endless screams of pain.

Then suddenly a picture of Hiro being crushed by a beam went into his mind.

Tadashi screamed then he looked around and felt himself still soaking, it was just a dream that was mixed with a nightmare.

Tadashi went back upstairs. Then back to his bed trying to sleep even though he knew that can't. **He really can't.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Next Chapter Preview:<br>******"******WAKE UP! GET BACK TO WORK NOW!" Callaghan shouted.****


	3. Hiro is gone

"Tadashi, you need to live.. B-b-by-"

_"Bye Tadashi."_ were what Hiro wanted to say.

**~Two Days After the Fire~**

_"Tadashi...? Tadashi... Where are you...?"_ Hiro asks.

"Hello..?"

"Hiro... You shouldn't have went in." A familiar voice says.

"Huh..?" The confused teen started looking around, seeing nothing. Nothing, nobody, he was alone.

"Tadashi is _dead_." The familiar voice says again.

**"WHAT?!"** Hiro screams.

"...Am I _dead_ too..?" Hiro asks with tears being held back.

...Nobody replied. Hiro looked around again, seeing nothing. Nobody. He was still alone. Everything looked so... bright. But the brightness didn't seem to affect his eyes at all.

"Hello..? Hiro asks again, trying to get back to the familiar voice.

"W-Who are you...? Hiro asks, trying again.

"Why is it so bright...?"

"Is anyone still here?"

**"Hiro."** The familiar voice says.

"Huh?"

**"Hiro."** it says again.

"What..?"

**"Hiro."** repeats.

"Stop saying my name!" Hiro yells.

**"Hiro."**

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>STOP!"<strong>_ Hiro yells as he wakes up. He then sits up immediately, **"AHHHHH! OUCH! OUCH! OW!"** Hiro screeches out in pain, then tries to lay peacefully back.

_"What the.."_ Hiro looks at the wire-like things strapped to his soft skin. He looks around, he was in a room full of machines. Hiro figured it was a hospital. But it couldn't be, the room seemed to be too small and dirty for a hospital room.

Hiro had burnt scars on his left arm and the cheeks on the left side of his face, It looked like it wasn't too serious. But his back, really hurts. It was as if he fell from a 5 story building.

"H-Hello...?" Hiro quietly asks, trying to call for, for someone.

"_Tadashi...? Aunt Cass.._?" Hiro quietly says, forming tears in his eyes.

Suddenly the door knob starts moving. The dirty door with a poster of some kind of symbol- the symbol seemed to be a bird.

**"Professor Callaghan?!"** Hiro exclaims with shock but a little bit of relief.

"Professor you're _alive!_" Hiro says then flooding with relief.

"Yes Hiro..."

"What happened..?"

"I-I _saved you in that burning building_."

"H-how about Tadashi...?"

"He left you Hiro. He left you to _**rot and burn**_."

"What?! No he didn't! I saw him! He was with me! But even if he did leave me, I actually forced him to leave me!"

"Hiro calm down. You need to rest. I am trying to help."

Hiro looked around once again. He sees his neurotransmitter. "W-Why do you have my invention...? H-How did you save me..?" Hiro says as he starts doubting the professor.

"I.. I used your invention to keep us from burning alive in that terrible fire."

* * *

><p>"I love you too Hiro... I'm not giving up on you.. Just please hold on.."<p>

"Tadashi, you need to live.. B-b-by-"

The bomb exploded.

Everything was burning, everything. Inventions, victims, and brothers.  
>Callaghan kept himself safe from the fire that he started. He kept himself with his student's invention, the invention that Hiro worked so much effort and sweat on. But was then stolen and left in the wrong hands. Stolen by his own professor.<p>

Callaghan looked around the burning building and saw two bodies unconscious on the ground near the burning building's stage. The stage that Hiro presented his microbots, making his friends and families proud.

Callaghan hovered close to the bodies with the invention and analyzed who they were. It were the Hamadas. Callaghan looked at the 14 year old younger Hamada, crushed by a beam. Callaghan just looked at it, not even concerning if he was okay. But he needed the boy. He needed the 14 year old to make more of these, microbots. So he lifted the beam from the burnt 14 year old with the invention. He took off the boy's hoodie to cover the bleeding nose but then he heard sirens outside and accidentally dropped the hoodie next to the older Hamada. Then he carried the 14 year old, out to a warehouse. Callaghan left the older Hamada to be burnt, not even caring if he was still alive.

Luckily, the paramedics and the police came in quickly enough to see Tadashi. But they didn't see the figure carrying a burnt 14 year old body.

* * *

><p>"How did you save me..?" Hiro asked.<p>

"I lifted the beam from your body."

"How about Tadashi..?"

"I already told you. He left you to burn and rot inside that building."

Hiro stayed silent, still doubting the professor and not believing what he said about Tadashi. Because he saw Tadashi holding on to him during the fire, staying with him, being so stubborn.

"W-Where are we..?"

"No more questions, Hiro."

"B-Bu-"

_**"NO MORE QUESTIONS! YOU STUBBORN**_** CHILD!"**

Hiro looked in fear at his professor and then looked at the side, trying to look away from the professor.

"Sorry Hiro. I have to do this." Callaghan says as he holds something. Something that Hiro sworn to have seen before.

Hiro looked back at his- the professor. "W-What are you doing?!" Hiro screeched. "I-Is that?! NO! DON'T! STOP!"

Callaghan knocked out Hiro with the microbots violently. It left a little bruise on Hiro's head. Callaghan will heal it soon but first he needed to do something.

Callaghan started using the invention, it was not just an invention. It was also a banned weapon, banned because of security reasons. It was too dangerous to use on anyone, but Callaghan had it. It was by Krei Tech. A memory changing weapon.

"Your name is _Alex Takachiho_. You were an orphan, you only trust _me_. Because I took you in. You will listen to every order I say. I am _Robert Callaghan_, your only friend."

Hiro, is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 weeks later~<br>**  
>The scars were gone. The pain on his back, only hurt a little bit now. It was probably a fast recovery because of the high technology that Callaghan had.<p>

"Hey Alex, had a good sleep?" Callaghan said with a very convincing smile on his face.

"Yeah Robert! Oooh my back is getting so much better! But it still hurts a little bit." Hiro said with so much joy.

"Well I'm glad that it's getting better. So are you ready to work on the project?"

"Sure Robert!"

"Wow your invention is going to help so many people Robert! How did you even think of this? Er- Microbots?" Hiro asked with joy.

"Well, I was inspired by my daughter." Callaghan lied.

"Wow, your daughter must be really nice. So uhh what do you need help with?"

"Well, I need you to build more of these microbots."

"What? But-"

"My body is getting too old, but you- you're so smart and so young, you could work on this day and night! Please do this for me!" Callaghan lied but still made a fake convincing smile.

"Fine fine. I'll do it for you. Wow these are so tiny..."

* * *

><p><strong>~3 weeks later~<strong>

Hiro was smart enough to make a machine that could reduplicate the microbots, then Hiro asked "What are you even going to use these microbots for?"

"...To help people." Callaghan lied with a another convincing smile.

"Ohh... Well I'm gonna make more machines."

5 hours of building more machines, Hiro became so tired, he couldn't stop, he cared too much for his "friend" so he overworked. Hiro fell asleep on his desk.

Callaghan walked in the room and saw the 14 year old sleeping so peacefully. Callaghan looked at Hiro and felt a little bit of guilt from making him overwork too much. He also laughed when he thought of him looking like an 8 year old. Then he remembered Abigail. Abigail looked like that when she was working so hard for the bot fights she was preparing for (which Callaghan had full support on, for his precious daughter). Then he got so mad when he thought about his daughter that he thought was now long gone.. He got so mad... He threw his anger on Hiro.

**"******WAKE UP! GET BACK TO WORK NOW!" ****Callaghan shouted.

Suddenly scaring Hiro.

"Rob-Robert?!" Hiro quickly stood up and was so shocked.

"H-Alex.. I am so sorry. I-I just had a bad day. Sorry. Uhh if you want.. You could go back to sleep."

"N-No it's fine." Hiro replies back with a little bit of worry and doubt.

"I'll get back to work." Hiro added.

* * *

><p>Tadashi was looking at Hiro's hoodie.<p>

The hoodie was so wet from all the tears Tadashi gathered. He would often cry himself to sleep holding Hiro's hoodie so tight. Aunt Cass went up the stairs to see Tadashi. "Honey, umm I'm getting groceries.. Do you want salad.. A-are you gonna be okay here..?" Cass asked as she placed the salad plate next to the untouched salad from yesterday. "I'll eat later Aunt Cass.. Don't worry I'll be alright." Tadashi said with a forced smile.

"Okay Honey.. I love you.." Cass says as she moves close to Tadashi, and kisses his forehead, then leaves.

"I love you too Aunt Cass..." Tadashi quietly replies back.

Tadashi's phone buzzed. It often buzzes everyday. He knows its his friends. He often ignores these messages and video-messages sent by his friends but perhaps he could actually see what they really wanted to say.

"Hey Tadashi.. It's us again." The gang said.

"We're really missing you here, the lab feels so empty and sad without you." Wasabi says.

"Yeah Tadashi... I just hope we could all meet up and talk sooner- or later..?" Honey Lemon added.

"And Tadashi... You know I love super powers.. If I could choose a super power right now, I would pick a super power that would let me go through this screen and hug you tight, then all of us could eat nach-" Fred said before the video-message was stopped by Tadashi.

* * *

><p>Tadashi sighed. He glanced at all the paintings that were painted for him and Hiro, and some were also pictures that were either taken by his Aunt Cass or for a family photo. He even saw the picture when he tried to help Hiro make one of his very first megabots, Hiro was 5 at that time and Tadashi was 9.<p>

"_Dashi_, can you please try to put his head into the body? It won't fit!" Hiro yelled.

"Sure Hiro. Let me see..."

"Does it look good Dashi?" Hiro asked and smiled.

"Of course Hiro! It looks amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

"Really?" Hiro asked as he stared at Tadashi and made a big smile.

"What are you even going to plan with these?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro hesitated. "Ummm, nothing Dashi. Their for uhh.. design! Like we should make toy robots to brighten up this ugly room!"

Tadashi blinked and knew his little brother was lying. "Spit it out knucklehead." Tadashi says with a chuckle.

Hiro then got a little angry, "Fine!" Hiro went to the garbage can and spit out his gum.

Tadashi laughed at Hiro, Hiro didn't get the expression.

"W-What's so funny Dashi?!" Hiro angrily asked.

"Hiro! I meant spit out the truth" Tadashi said as he laughed harder.

"Dashi stop laughing at me!" Hiro got angrier and tears started to form in his eyes.

Tadashi stopped and frowned. "Sorry Hiro, hey buddy don't cry. It's just a little funny ya know?" Tadashi said with a little smile and then wiped the tears away from Hiro's cheeks.

"Whatever Dashi. Well I'm just gonna work on this alone."

"Oh come on Hiro! I want to help, please don't be mad." Tadashi said with a puppy face.

"Dashi, I can do that too you know!" Hiro said as he also made a puppy face.

Aunt Cass then quietly spies on the two. "Ooooh this is so cutee!" Cass quietly says as she takes pictures.

"Fine, Hiro! I can't resist your ever so chubby face!" Tadashi said with a little chuckle.

"Ha!" Hiro said as he laughs in victory.

"But can I atleast help?" Tadashi asked.

"Fine, fine Dashi. Since you really want to." Hiro said with a big smile.

Then Hiro moves closer to Tadashi and then tries to put the head back on the robot, but the head's connector wouldn't fit with the torso's.

"Hiro, let me do it." Tadashi said as he reaches out to the robot.

Aunt Cass takes a picture for this moment and smiled on the two. "If only you can see them right now." Cass quietly says, holding back tears. Then goes back downstairs.


	4. Separate

As Tadashi was looking at that picture he didn't notice that he bumped into Hiro's desk, then Hiro's megabot fell onto Tadashi's foot.

"OW! WHAT TH-" Tadashi shouted then he calmed down, and picked up the megabot and sat down to Hiro's bed. "Hiro, you must really be laughing right now." Tadashi said with a little smile. Then he looked back at his left foot, it started to hurt again when he puts back his attention into it.

There was then a shadow hovering on Tadashi's feet. It was Baymax. Tadashi didn't notice Baymax inflate when he shouted in pain.

"H-Hey Baymax, I'm fine, I just had a little accident." Tadashi said with a forced smile, trying to convince Baymax.

"Hello, Tadashi. I heard a sound of distress. I am scanning you now." Baymax said.

"W-Wait what?! Don't scan me! Your supposed to ask permission Baymax!" Tadashi shouted back, trying to stop the fluffy robot.

"Scan complete."

"Huh. Unbelievable. I thought I already made sure of your coding."

"You appear to have injured your left foot."

"Y-yeah it's okay Baymax. It doesn't hurt anymore." Tadashi added.

"Will it hurt if I touch it?" Baymax asked as he walks to Tadashi and tries to touch his foot.

"N-No! No touching Baymax!" Tadashi says as he walks back and falls to the floor.

"You have fallen."

"No kidding. Baymax." Tadashi says as he grabs onto the side of the bed.

Tadashi stood up, then walked to Baymax.

"Baymax can you go back to your charging station please?" Tadashi asked as he pushes Baymax to his charging station and tries to force him in.

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with my care." Baymax replied, as he doesn't enter the station.

"Fine. I am satisfied with my c-" Tadashi says before he bounces off back to the floor.

"You have fallen once again." Baymax says as he reaches out his hand to Tadashi.

Tadashi rolls his eyes and makes a little smile, then grabs Baymax's hand to stand up.

"Thanks Baymax." Tadashi replied.

Tadashi moved his attention to Hiro's hoodie and unexpectedly saw something moving in Hiro's hoodie when he was trying to stand up. "Huh? What is that..?" Tadashi asks himself not expecting a response from the fluffy robot behind him. Tadashi sees something moving inside Hiro's hoodie pocket.

"Hiro's microbot..." Tadashi whispered to himself..

"Tadashi." Baymax says his name.

"What is it buddy?" Tadashi asks as he still stares at the microbot.

"Why do you appear to be in distress? I do not see the problem in your physical body." Baymax asked.

"It's just a different kind of pain Baymax.. I just didn't install emotional nursing for you yet.." Tadashi replied.

"The tiny robot appears to want to go somewhere."

Tadashi rolls his eyes and says "It's probably just broken Baymax." Tadashi then walks to Hiro's desk chair and sits down looking at the microbot. Then he puts the microbot inside a little plastic container.

"May I see it?" Baymax asked the 18 year old.

"Sure Baymax." Tadashi says as he gives the tiny microbot, then opens Hiro's computer, to see what Hiro was doing besides botfighting.

"Tadashi, I do not think it is broken." Baymax said as Tadashi still looks at Hiro's web history.

"Whatever Baymax." Tadashi replies.

"Tadashi, the tiny robot is desiring to go somewhere."

"Okay Baymax... Why not go see where the little guy wants to go.." Tadashi sarcastically said. "So you would actually leave me alone" Tadashi added mumbling.

"Will it improve your emotional state?" Baymax asked.

"Yeah.. I guess.." Tadashi replied back still looking at the computer until he heard the door close downstairs.

Luckily Aunt Cass was probably still at the grocery store, so Tadashi didn't have any problem catching up with Baymax. Tadashi didn't have time to get his moped, knowing that he hasn't used the moped for 5 weeks.. It would probably be discharged right now. So he just ran trying to catch up with Baymax.

Surprisingly it was still hard to catch up with a slow squeaking robot, probably because of so many pedestrians walking by.

Tadashi ran and ran, almost out of breath, and saw Baymax going down an alley way...

Tadashi ran to Baymax, now panting. Then saw a warehouse.

"Baymax! What were you thinking?! You bonehead!"

"Tadashi, I am a robot. I do not have a bone for a head."

"It's an expression!" Tadashi shouted.

"Tadashi, I have found where the little robot desired to go."

"Baymax I told you it's bro-"

"Broken..." Tadashi said as he looked at the small microbot, then moved side to side making sure if Baymax's suspicions were correct.

Baymax was right... Tadashi looked awkwardly at Baymax and then looked at the warehouse.

"Someone stole Hiro's microbots... I need to find out who it was." Tadashi said as he tried to open the door and saw it was locked.

"Shi-"

"I highly recommend not to swear Tadashi. Swearing boosts your negativity." Baymax interrupted.

Tadashi, not caring about Baymax's recommendation, but he remembered that he would only swear whenever Hiro is not around. Then Tadashi said "It's locked."

"There is a window." Baymax said as he points to the opened window.

"Wow good job Baymax." Tadashi proudly said.

~Moments Later~

"Tadashi, I recommend you practice caution, for this stunt will cause you several injuries." Baymax said as Tadashi uses his tall body to climb up to the window.

Tadashi rolled his eyes and soon makes it inside the building. "I'm in." Tadashi said in victory.

Then suddenly Tadashi heard a squeeking noise from the window and saw Baymax trying to get in.

Tadashi was trying to silence the fluffy marhsmallow robot. But the robot couldn't control it. "Excuse me while I let out air." Baymax said.

"Fine, just stay here Baymax." Tadashi replied.

* * *

><p>"Geez Robert, what is your problem today..." Hiro said.<p>

Hiro was walking down the hallways of the warehouse. He always heard weird noises such as mice and bugs running around. But this time he heard... a balloon?

"What the..." Hiro saw a robot balloon deflating. Hiro chuckled a little but stopped when he saw a young adult going down the warehouse stairs leading to the machines.. He did not see the face of the young man as he was walking down.

"Oh no... A robbery.." Hiro whispered to himself.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, Robert pick up your phone..." Hiro says as he tries to call Robert then after 5 failed attempts, he then just texted Callaghan "GO BACK TO THE WAREHOUSE! ROBBERY! THERE IS A ROBBERY! COME BACK PLEASE! IM SO SCARED!"

Then Hiro looked back to the robot and saw him inflating, Hiro chuckled again. The robot seemed harmless, "Why would an adult... bring a balloon robot to a robbery.. Or maybe it's a man in disguise as a balloon robot to distract people!"

Baymax saw the little 14 year old and said "Hi Hiro."

"Wait what?"

"Hiro your brother seems to be experiencing emotional distress."

"Wait who? W-Wait what? A-are you a real robot...?"

"Yes. I am a robot."

"Wow... You look like a giant walking marshmallow. No offense."

"I am a robot. I can not be offended."

"Wow.. Who built you?"

"Tadashi."

"Who?"

"Tadashi, your brother."

"Sorry I think you have the wrong person, I don't have a brother."

"I am now scanning you."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Hiro screeched then quickly covered his mouth, fearing that the other man might come for him.

Tadashi froze and heard it but he thought it was just moments when he would imagine Hiro's voice in his head again. He always heard Hiro's voice ever since he "died", it was as if nightmares always chased him down. So Tadashi continued walking around still wondering why Baymax was taking so long, he glanced at all the things around this abandoned warehouse. Machines, chemicals, drugs, and so many dangerous stuff that had the same symbols..

"Scan complete. It seems you have been violated by an unknown machine."

Hiro ignored the information Baymax told him and asked "Why are you here?"

Baymax wanted to answer the question but Tadashi called for him. "Baymax what is taking you so long?!"

Baymax stared at the direction where Tadashi's voice came from and then looked back expecting to see Hiro again but he was already gone.

Hiro was behind the machine again, he actually thought the robot was nice. Then Hiro looked back at his phone to see messages he didn't notice earlier.

* * *

><p>"Alex where are you?!"<p>

"ALEX ANSWER ME"

"HELLO?!"

"IS THIS EVEN WORKING?!"

"I SWEAR THE SIGNAL IS NOT SLOW TODAY, ANSWER NOW ALEX!"

"ALEX STAY THERE! IM COMING! KEEP OUT OF SIGHT!"

"AND IF THIS WAS ONE OF YOUR JOKES AGAIN. I WILL SLAP YOU WITH THE MICROBOTS ONE MORE TIME."

Hiro ignored the messages and then turned off his phone. Quickly spying on the two intruders.

* * *

><p>Hiro grabbed a broom, just to be prepared, incase he needed self defense.<p>

"Baymax where were you?!" Tadashi asked with an angry tone, as he walked down the dark halls of the warehouse.

"I was with Hiro." Baymax replied.

Tadashi froze and said "Baymax.. Hiro is not here." Then he continued walking holding back his shattering breath.

"Hiro is here."

"Shut up Baymax.."

"Hiro is here, Tadashi."

"Baymax please."

"Hiro is behind us."

"Wait wha-" Tadashi looked back and saw a figure behind one of the dangerous machines.

"Who are you?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro gasped and ran trying to avoid sight.

Tadashi ran to catch up, leaving Baymax. "WAIT!"

"WAIT! STOP! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" Tadashi shouted trying to stop the speedy 14 year old.

Tadashi lost him. But then he saw a small room, it was the only room in the warehouse that seemed to have lights actually on. The room had see-through glass, buti t was a little bit blurry to see what was inside. He stepped in closer and saw machines making some kind of small robots. He walked around and found a conveyor belt that dropped of... Hiro's microbots..

"What... So someone is stealing Hiro's microbots.." Tadashi said as he walked down to see a giant container, containing microbots. Then he looked back and saw more containers. "W-Who would do this... H-Hiro worked so hard for this..." Tadashi said, then getting a little angry until Baymax said his name. Making the 18 year old yell in fear.

"BAYMAX DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"

"I am sorry Tadashi."

"I-it's okay Baymax. Sorry for shouting at you."

Then suddenly a familiar voice comes in and says "W-Who are you?! Stay back! I will not hesitate to hurt you with this broom!"

"What the.." Tadashi looked back and saw... it couldn't be.. "HIRO?!"

"STAY BACK!" Hiro yelled preparing to engage his broom.

"Hiro what are you talking about?! It's me!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I AM NOT HIRO! GET OUT OF THIS WAREHOUSE NOW!"

"Hiro... YOU ARE HIRO! YOU BONEHEAD!"

"DON'T CALL ME BONEHEAD!" Hiro yelled as he smacks Tadashi with the broom.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"For trying to rob personal property!" Hiro screeched.

"Hiro what are you talking about?! This is where you were the whole time?!"

"I told you I am not Hiro! Get out now!"

"But-"

Hiro smacks Tadashi with the broom again, but this time harder at his shoulder.

"HIRO STOP IT! I AM NOT HERE TO HURT YOU! WAIT WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?! YOU NEED TO-" Tadashi was trying to say before he saw a scary sight of microbots behind the 14 year old.

"Oh no." Baymax added.

Hiro quickly looked back and saw the microbots in fear. It was about to hit the three, until Tadashi grabbed both arms and ran to escape the warehouse.

"HIRO WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Tadashi yelled as he sprinted while grabbing Hiro and Baymax. They were almost by the window from where Baymax and Tadashi got in.

"WE WERE LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU! AND YOU WERE JUST IN A WAREHOUSE FULL OF DEADLY MACHINES?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"First of all, I am not the "Hiro" you speak of. Second, this is not mine it's my friend's named-" Hiro was cut off when a pile of microbots punched his body. Separating the two brothers. Hiro fell to the ground, falling unconscious on the floor.

"HIRO!" Tadashi screeched. Tadashi tried to run back to his little brother but Yokai pushed him and Baymax out to the window.

"NO! HIRO!" Tadashi screeched before falling into Baymax's arms as they fall off safely.

Hiro heard the annoying name again as he woke up to see his friend. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR ROBERT?!"

"I had to separate you from those thieves." Callaghan said with worry.

"Well you could have just atleast do it without hurting me!"

"Quiet Alex."

Hiro then angrily stared at his friend, then said "I'm sorry."

Hiro heard a yell from the outside. He saw the two intruders.

"BAYMAX WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THEM!"

"Tadashi. It is too dangerous." Baymax said as he grabs hold of the crying Tadashi.

"BUT HIRO IS STILL IN THERE!"

"Hiro is okay." Baymax replied quickly.

"NO HE IS NOT! HE IS IN THERE WITH A PSYCHO! BAYMAX WE NEED TO-" Tadashi was cut off when he saw Hiro at the window. The little 14 year old stuck his tongue out. "THAT'S FOR TRYING TO STEAL OUR STUFF! DON'T EVER COME BACK AGAIN!" Hiro yelled as he walks out of sight.

"Baymax, take me to a hospital. I think my mental problems are getting serious."

"Tadashi, I do not sense anything wrong with your-"

"Lets go Baymax. We need to tell this to the cops." Tadashi cut off Baymax as he walks angrily down to the police station.

* * *

><p>"So you found your dead brother inside a warehouse. Then a man was attacking you with tiny robots." Sergeant Gerson said with a face that intimidated Tadashi a little.<p>

"Look. I thought my brother was dead! But I saw him inside that warehou-"

Baymax awkwardly tapes the holes on his fluffy arms.

"Hey, I am sorry for your loss. I lost my grandmother too and I had the same experience as you did, without the man attacking you with tiny robots part."  
>"It is okay to imagine these-"<p>

"I AM NOT IMAGINING! IF YOU ARE REALLY NOT GOING TO HELP ME, THEN FINE!" Tadashi storms off with a Baymax with tape around his stomach.

"Need help buddy?" Tadashi asked the fluffy robot which seemed to be acting weird all of a sudden.

"Low batte-"

"But you were just at the charging station hours ago! Unbelievable. I'm gonna have to upgrade your batteries soon Baymax."

"Hello I am healthcare! YOUR PERSONAL BAYMAX!"

~53 minutes later~

Tadashi facepalmed and luckily made it to the cafe, with a still slightly powered Baymax. It would have taken hours if Baymax suddenly fell onto the ground, with a dead battery.

"Is that you sweetie?" Aunt Cass asked upstairs as she was hearing bumps.

"Yeah, it's me Aunt Cass." Tadashi said with a smile.

"Where were you? I was looking all over for you! I thought you were-"

"OH. MY. GOD. YOU HAVE A ROBOT!" Aunt Cass screamed in delight.

"HELLO I AM SCANNING YOU NOW! SCAN COMPLETE! I DON'T CARE!" Baymax said as he fell down.

"WE JUMPED OUT A WINDOW! WE FLY! FLY FLY FLY" Baymax added as he stands up.

Aunt Cass quickly noticed the drunk personality then frowned and said "Tadashi, I understand that you are still mourning..." as she suddenly pulls Tadashi's left ear. "BUT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DRINK OR MAKE A DRUNK ROBOT."

"Ow ow ow. I'm sorry Aunt Cass." Tadashi said, he wanted to tell his aunt that he didn't drink, but that would raise more questions that the 18 year old wouldn't want to answer.

"Wait. Your not drunk?"

"Of course not Aunt Cass!"

"Wow, are you already used to drinking?! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING?!"

"Aunt Cass-" Tadashi quickly thought of an excuse. "Aunt Cass, I didn't drink. Baymax is like this whenever he is low battery."

"Oh... I'm so sorry sweetie!" Aunt Cass said with relief flooding and then quickly hugged Tadashi.

Tadashi and Aunt Cass didn't notice that Baymax grabbed Mochi and took him with him upstairs. But Tadashi knew that he was already up there, from hearing bumps at the stairs.

"Now where were you?"

"I was strolling around..."

"Oh... sweetie... It's okay.. Umm do you wanna watch a movie with me tonight? I'm cooking wings..." Aunt Cass said thinking that he was strolling around the cemetery. Again.

"It's fine Aunt Cass. I-I'll watch a movie with you next time. Goodnight." Tadashi said with a smile and then went upstairs.

"Goodnight honey..." Aunt Cass said with a small frown.

* * *

><p>"Baymax let me help you step on that.. wait no no.. use your right foot!" Tadashi then sighed. "Unbelievable."<br>Baymax then stepped on the charging station, charging.

Tadashi then made a little smile and laid down on Hiro's bed and covered his face with his baseball cap. "Why would Hiro... hide...?" Tadashi said with a small whimper.

* * *

><p>I want to say thank you to BH6 for pointing out the flaws in this chapter. I also want to say sorry for the flaws, it probably made some people confused about the story.<p> 


	5. Darkness leads to light

"_Why would Hiro... hide..._?" Tadashi said with a small whimper.

"Tadashi, why do you still seem to be _distressed_?" Baymax asked.

"I-I'm fine Baymax." Tadashi replied, looking away from the robot.

"Shall we return to Hiro?" Baymax asked again.

"No Baymax." Tadashi said with slight anger rising.

"Why shall we not go back Tadashi?"

"Because, that was not Hiro." Tadashi replied quickly as tears start to form.

"Tadashi, that was Hiro." Baymax replied quickly.

"No, Baymax. I mean it wasn't the Hiro I knew." Tadashi said as he looked back at Baymax.

"Tadashi, Hiro is here." Baymax replied making Tadashi feel his heart break.

"Baymax. No. He is not. And I don't think he will ever come back because of me.." Tadashi replied, as he starts to make fists.

"Do you wish for him to come back?" Baymax asked.

"Baymax stop asking questions." Tadashi said with a tone that he only uses on his dark moods, he looked away from Baymax. Trying to stop his anger.

"Tadashi. Hiro is here."

"Baymax. I said enough." Tadashi replied once more, feeling his tongue burning.

"Hiro is here."

"I SAID ENOUGH BAYMAX! HIRO IS NOT HERE! HE FORGOT ME! THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR GOING INSIDE THAT BURNING BUILDING BAYMAX! IT IS ALL MY FAULT!" Tadashi yelled with tears starting to fall.

A figure was walking up the stairs then stared in horror at her troubled nephew. Tadashi didn't seem to notice his Aunt watching worriedly. Cass was trying to think of something she should say..

"Tadashi, your stress levels are rising."

Tadashi angrily stared at Baymax and yelled "I AM SATISFIED WITH MY CARE BAYMAX! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE IN PEACE!"

Baymax didn't speak a word and then went back to his station. Deactivated.

"H-Hey Honey... I uhh heard you shouting.. At your robot... I umm uhh.. I just want to know if you... need some company..?" Cass asked as she walked from the bedroom stairs and came closer to her nephew.

"No Aunt Cass. Please leave me alone. I just to be alone right now..."

"But Tadashi. You already have shut everyone out for a month, now including your robot."

"Aunt Cass. Please.."

"Tadashi. No, I am sorry, but I'm not leaving you. This is becoming such a big concern to me."

"Tadashi, spill it out. Why are you so angry at your robot?"

"I-I'm not angry at him, Aunt Cass."

Aunt Cass paused and asked "Are you angry with me...?"

"No! No Aunt Cass! It's not you! It's me!"

"What..?"

"Aunt Cass it's me. It's all my fault. I'm angry at myself! Now please leave me-"

"No Tadashi no... It wasn't anyone's fault! It was all an accident."

"It was an accident that took my little brother away!" Tadashi added as tears went down his cheeks.

"Honey, I know how it feels to lose a sibling. You're not the only one in our family that lost someone you know.. Trust me. I've been through this, being alone is not  
>the answer."<p>

"I know Aunt Cass. But Hiro... Hiro was... Hiro is.. Aunt Cass I need to tell you something.."

Cass looked worried as she moved closer to her nephew.

"What is it honey..?"

"Hiro is alive, Aunt Cass."

"Honey..." Cass was trying to say it but she didn't want to, it would just break her nephew more. "I know this... This is denial." Cass thought to herself "Really honey?" she said trying to "play along".

"Yes Aunt Cass! I saw him! He was at a warehouse. He said he was not Hiro.. But I am sure he is!"

"Where was this "warehouse" sweetie?" Cass asked with a worried face.

"It was down an alley way somewhere near the bridge."

"Wait.. You went there?" Cass asked with some shock and worry.

"Yes Aunt Cass! Someone started the fire. Hiro is still alive!"

"A-are you sure honey..?"

Tadashi paused for a minute. "You don't believe me, don't you Aunt Cass.."

"Honey, it's just that.." Cass bit her lip "it's unbelievable.."

Tadashi wiped his tears away and said "Aunt Cass, I'm not going crazy. I saw Hiro, someone stole his invention-.."

"Or maybe.. Hiro is mad at me.."

"Wait what? No honey! Why would he be mad at you?" Cass asked as she puts her hands to his cheeks and gives him a serious look.

"Honey, Hiro wouldn't be mad at you! That was not Hiro." she quickly added.

"But it just doesn't make any sense.. I need to go back."

"Oh no mister!" Cass said.

"I am not going to lose you too." Cass said with a little bit of tears in her eyes forming.

"Aunt Cass-"

Cass tightly hugs her nephew as she let out the tears and said "Hiro is here, sweetie. Hiro is here. I said this before and I'm saying it again, Hiro will always be here. As long as we remember him." Tadashi then closed his eyes and let his tears freely roam around his cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Ow" Tadashi said when Aunt Cass was getting a little tight with the hugging.<p>

"Oops! I'm sorry sweetie! It just feels so good hugging you again..." Cass said happily making Tadashi smile a little bit.

"It's okay Aunt Cass. I missed hugging you too.." Then Tadashi saw Aunt Cass pointing at something behind him.

Tadashi slowly turned around and sighed, it was Baymax.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of distress, what seems to be the problem Tadashi?" Baymax asked.

"It's nothing Baymax."

"Tadashi, you are my patient. I must know your problem."

"Baymax, I don't need any help, I am satis-" Tadashi paused when he saw Baymax doing something to Hiro's computer.

"W-what are you doing Baymax?! Hey don't touch that!" Tadashi said with a little bit of anger coming back.

Aunt Cass patted his back and said "Tadashi, I'll be off to watch movies downstairs, okay? Join me if you want to watch Romeo and Juliet."

"Okay Aunt Cass. Good night."

"Good night sweetie! Last hug!" Cass said in delight as she hugs Tadashi.

"I love you Aunt Cass."

"I love you too sweetie! And Hey Baymax! Please help Tadashi as much as you can..." Cass says "with our loss" she quietly added, as she goes down the stairs.

Tadashi paused a little and the Baymax behind him said "I will do what I can."

Tadashi turned around slowly and his smile began to fade when he saw Baymax touching something Hiro had in his desk.

"Baymax put it down. Please."

"Tadashi, Hiro seems to have written this."

"I know Baymax. It's his-"

"Journal? I made this for him.."

"Tadashi."

"What is it Baymax?"

"I have gathered information about overcoming loss."

"Wait what? Baymax I didn't lose anyone. Hiro is still alive and-"

"There. There." Baymax said as he hugged Tadashi like a child.

Tadashi smiled softly and continued his sentence "We're going to save him. But you need some upgrades."

"Tadashi, I have contacted your friends for aid."

"WAIT WHAT?! NO CANCEL IT NOW BAYMAX!"

"I am afraid it is too late."

"Unbelievable. But before we start working on the upgrades, we need to rest Baymax."

"I have notified your friends, they will arrive tomorrow." Baymax added.

* * *

><p>"Hey Robert... Are you mad..?"<p>

"Quiet now Alex."

"Robert please don't be-"

"I SAID QUIET NOW YOU STUBBORN CHILD! WE ARE NOW LEAVING THIS WAREHOUSE AND I WANT YOU TO STAY SILENT FOR NO MORE FURTHER DISTRACTIONS!" Callaghan yelled and then thought to himself "I don't need you anymore.. I can just kill you off right now.. But your nosy idiot of a brother might come back. I need a leverage."

When Callaghan turned around to face Hiro, he saw the teen running out of the warehouse.

"ALEX!" Callaghan yelled as he puts on the neurotransmitter, but left the mask down falling to the floor.

Hiro ran and ran, he could see his "ex-friend" catching up with the microbots. The microbots that Hiro regretted helping to make. When he saw Callaghan almost near him, he made a fast turn to the left. Making the old man crash into a wall.

The old man started to get frustrated and then makes the decision to kill him, before it's too late.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" Hiro shouted.

Nobody was around, it was too late for anyone to be outside.

"I have you now Hiro." Callaghan said as he grabs the 14 year old.

"H-Hiro?! What are you talking about?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

"Well since it is the last day of your life... You deserve to know your real name."

"Wait what?! WAIT! NO PLEASE!"

Callaghan slapped him with the microbots, abusing the 14 year old. "This is what happens to stubborn children." He starts hitting the 14 year old furiously in so many levels, making the old man feel stress falling out of his body. The old man didn't even hesitate to give him mercy.

"S-Stop.." Hiro said before he starts to pass out.

"Goodbye Hiro." Callaghan said with a merciless tone. He was about to impale the 14 year old with the microbots forming a giant blade and would stab him, until he heard police sirens all around the place. He quickly escaped, he forgot that he wasn't wearing the mask. So before anyone could even see his face. He knew he had to escape, even though he was so eager to finally end the 14 year old's life.

* * *

><p>"HEY! HEY KID! YOU OKAY? KID!" A cop said.<p>

No response.

"TAKE HIM TO A HOSPITAL QUICK! CATCH THAT MASKED MAN NOW!"

"YES SIR!" A female police officer said with worry.

Hiro slowly opens his eyes. "T-thank you.." The police officer looked down and smiled. Then Hiro closed his eyes again falling to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God. Romeo is so poetic~~~" Aunt Cass says as she watches the famous romantic tragedy movie.<p>

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give my sin again!" Romeo said as he was about to kiss Juliet one more time.

Until.

-BREAKING NEWS-

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! HE WAS JUST-"

"14 YEAR OLD BOY FOUND ALMOST KILLED FROM A MASKED MAN. IF YOU KNOW THIS LITTLE BOY CONTACT SAN FRANSOKYO STATE OF EMERGENCIES NOW! WE SUGGEST TO BE CAUTIOUS OUTSIDE! BEWARE OF A MASKED MAN!" News reporter says as the screen shows a picture of a 14 year old with a swollen up face, unconscious. Why would the media even dare to take a picture of a beaten up 14 year old..

"Oh my god.. HIRO?!"

"TADASHI! TADASHI!" Aunt Cass shouts running up to the stairs.

* * *

><p>"A-Aunt Cass...?" Tadashi worriedly asks opening his eyes from his sleep.<p>

"Hiro is-" Aunt Cass trailed off when she adorably saw Tadashi sleeping on Baymax.

"Oh my god this is so cute!"

"Aunt Cass what were you saying?"

"HIRO! HIRO IS ALIVE!"

"I told you that earlier."

"HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL!"

Tadashi gasped. "W-wait what..?"

"TADASHI! CALL SF STATE OF EMERGENCIES NOW!"

"Tadashi..?" Aunt Cass worriedly asks as she looks at Tadashi frozen.

"AUNT CASS I NEED TO GO TO HIM!"

"W-wait! I'll come with you!"

"BAYMAX STAY HERE WITH MOCHI!" Tadashi says as he grabs his jacket and follows his Aunt outside to the family car.

* * *

><p>Tadashi starts to dial SF Stage of Emergencies in loud speaker as Cass tried to start the car.<p>

"HELLO? THIS IS SF STATE-"

"I AM THE OLDER BROTHER OF THE 14 YEAR OLD, WHICH HOSPITAL IS HE IN?!"

"THE 14 YEAR OLD FROM THE NEWS?"

"YES! PLEASE TELL ME-"

"HE'S AT TAKACHIHO HOSPITAL!"

"T-Thank you!" Tadashi said as he ends the call and puts his seat belt on.

Aunt Cass was driving fast, not even caring about the stop lights. She was too worried, especially because she saw Hiro's face... it was so swollen, so damaged, why would anyone do such a thing?! Why would the media even show that picture in the news?!

They arrived at the hospital as fast as they could.

"Where is the 14 year old?!" Tadashi asked worriedly when he ran to the counter.

"T-The 14 year old is in the emergency room sir.. But now-"

"Thank you!" Tadashi ran to the emergency room door not even listening what the woman in the counter tried to say, leaving his aunt behind. He tried to go in, but two people stopped him.

"What do you think are you doing?"

"I AM THE OLDER BROTHER-"

"We can't let you in sir."

"W-why not?! I need to see my little brother! NOW LET ME IN!" Tadashi yelled, startling some people in the hospital. But Tadashi didn't care, he had to see his little brother. He needed to make sure he was alive.

"Sorry sir. We really can't- HEY!"

"STOP HIM!" the employee yelled.

Tadashi ran inside to see several beds aligned. But Hiro was not there. Tadashi woke up so many children, but they were calm. They slept back into their beds mumbling words.

"W-what.."

"HEY YOU!"

Tadashi felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You woke up these pour souls, get out-"

"I NEED TO SEE-"

"He is not here. He is in room E9."  
>"How do you know?"<br>"Because I'm an employee, genius."

Tadashi felt so stupid, he slapped himself. "I'm sorry." he said before he asked "What floor?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>**Hiro!"**_

_"Hiro wake up please! Hiro!"_

_Hiro opens his eyes to see his leg, bleeding. He was laying on a tree with a bike on top of him. Then he sees a tall kid, trying to help him up._

_"D-Dashi..? I don't feel okay.." he heard himself say._

_"Hiro it's going to be okay. I'm here."_

_"B-But Dashi!"_

_"I will always be with you Hiro." Tadashi says as he begins to fade into nothing._

_"Dashi?" Hiro's eyes widen when everything and everyone around him faded, then the background changed into a burning building._

_"TADASHI NO!" Hiro yelled._

_Tadashi looks at the burning building and back to his little brother._

_"Someone has to help." He says as he runs into the burning building, his hat fell of his head._

_"W-what… T-then who is gonna help me Tadashi? Who is gonna help me through College? Who is gonna save me if I can't control my bot fights?! Tadashi you can't leave me! Not yet!"_

_Hiro ran into the building, then everything changed once again. Hiro was at the hospital. He heard voices around him, there were cries of small children, cries of loss, laughter in nurseries. It was so noisy._

_"M-Mommy..? Who is that?"_

_"Oh its your little brother Tadashi."_

_"W-what?! Where did he come from?"_

_"Oh he came from where you also came from, sweetie."_

_"Really mommy? He looks so cute… Mommy can I hold him..?"_

_"Sure sweetie! Ooh just don't drop him."_

_"I won't."_

_"W-what's his name mommy?"_

_"Hmmm I was expecting for him to be a girl.. but his name is Hiro."_

_"Hiro… Hi Hiro! I'm Tadashi! Your older brother!" Tadashi said cheerfully._

_"Why hello honey! Hi Tadashi! And oh my god! See honey I knew it was gonna be a boy!"_

_"Oh whatever honey! But look at him! Tadashi already loves him!"_

_"Yeah daddy! He's so… light like a feather…"_

_The family was so happy, everything was so in place. The parents had an amazing career, Tadashi always on the honor roll. Now a new addition to their family, Hiro._

_"Oooh hey Tomeo!"_

_"Cass! Look!"_

_"Oh my goodness! He looks so cute like Tadashi! Family picture time!"_

_"Wow… Everything was okay." Hiro says to himself as he walks out of the hospital room, again to see the background change into.. a dark room._

_3 year old Hiro woke up to see a dark room. It was so quiet, it was so, so different._

_"Dashi?"_

_"Aunt Cass?"_

_"Mommy?!"_

_"Daddy?!"_

_-Lights on-_

_"SHUT UP HIRO!" Tadashi yelled as Hiro sees Tadashi nearby the light switch._

_Tadashi looked like a mess, he was so angry. Hiro watched Tadashi, breathing hard and crying._

_"Dashi..?"_

_"Hiro. I said shut up."_

_"But Dashi!"_

_"I SAID SHUT UP!"_

_Hiro began to cry, Tadashi suddenly woke up from his anger feeling guilt._

_"H-Hiro.. I am so sorry.."_

_"Dashi why would you yell at me?!"_

_"N-No I'm so sorry, It's just that... "_

_"Just what?!"_

_"You need to know something.."_

_"KNOW THAT YOU HATE ME?!"_

_"Wait what?! No Hiro no! I do not hate you!"_

_"Then why would you yell at me.."_

_Tadashi walked closer to Hiro, but Hiro backed up on his bed._

_"Tadashi, get away from me!"_

_"Hiro, I'm really sorry.. It's just that.. I need to.. You need to know something..."_

_"W-What is it..?" Hiro asked._

_"I-It's…"_

_"Mom and dad…"_

_"Mommy? Daddy..?"_

_"Hiro… Mommy and daddy are gone."_

_"W-What do you mean they're gone..?"_

_"Hiro.." Tadashi leaned closer to Hiro only to grab him into a big hug. Hiro could feel tears on his pajamas and then finally understood what Tadashi meant. Hiro then had tears streaming down his cheeks._

* * *

><p><em>"Hiro..?"<em>

_"Hiro I know you can't hear me right now… But I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left you alone out there, I don't care if you won't forgive me right now, but please. Please don't leave me! Not now! Not ever!"_

_"I'm not giving up on you, Hiro."_


	6. Reunited

**After hours of talking about old stories that mostly had Hiro being so happy and adorable, Tadashi and Cass finally felt so happy. It was as if they could feel Hiro smiling at them, which they just realized that he actually was. He was smiling, almost showing his gapped teeth, he was unconscious but happy.**

"He must have gone through a lot hasn't he?" Cass asked with a small smile.

"Yeah... A-and you were right Aunt Cass.."

"About what sweetie?"

"He is pretty strong... I can't believe it.. He has gone through a lot for someone his age.."

"Yes of course he is.. He is your brother after all, Tadashi..."

"I know Aunt Cass but.. I could imagine the things he went through.. I should have known that I would have died in there."

"Sweetie-"

_"H-He saved me Aunt Cass! Hiro saved me... If I wasn't so oblivious to forget that Hiro can't lose me yet. This. Everything. Shouldn't have happen-"_

**"Y-YOU!"** A sudden familiar voice quickly shouts as a figure points to the older Hamada.

The older Hamada and the worried aunt quickly looks up to see the 14 year old Hamada sitting up on his bed.

"H-Hiro?" Cass quickly walks close to the 14 year old.

**"YOU- YOU WERE THE ROBBER! I-I was being chased! I was-"** The 14 year old shouted as he pointed to the young adult.

_"R-Robber? Tadashi? Chased?"_ Cass confusedly looked at the young adult, after hearing what Hiro just said.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" Hiro quickly asks as he points to the troubled aunt.

"Hiro calm down. Please." Tadashi carefully says as he walks closer, with a worried expression. Tadashi felt heartbroken, knowing that Hiro still didn't have his memories.

"I AM NOT- Hiro..?" The 14 year old grew confused and felt his head aching once again..

"Hiro please. It's me Tadashi. Remember..?" Tadashi quickly asks, as he tries to hold back his tears, he felt himself breaking every time Hiro confusedly spoke.

"Y-Yes! I remember you! You were the robber!" Hiro quickly restates as he points to the older Hamada.

"Tadashi what is he talking about?"

"Aunt Cass.. It's a really long story..."

"Ohhh... okay sweetie.. uh.. Well I'm gonna leave both of you to talk. I really think you boys need a pretty long talk right now..." Cass says with a small smile as she kisses both of their foreheads (much to Hiro's displease and confusion, it still made Hiro smile a little bit), then walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile..<p>

_-Phone call-_

_"Sir. I have located the boy." A voice said, as she looks at the door, which seem to have been guarded by an adult woman._

_"Good. Now you must get him, before he ever tries to spill out information!" Yokai quickly replied._

_"Yes sir!" The voice replied back._

_-Phone call end-_

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm doing this." The blonde one said, as she puts on her nurse uniform and braids her hair in such a small amount of time. She walks to the worried brunette woman, which seems to be spying through the window.

"U-umm excuse me.. Is this Hiro Hamada's room?" The blonde one said, making the woman jump up.

"Um, uh yes?"

"Are you his guardian?"

"Umm yeah I am."

"Okay, the doctor needs to speak with you, please go to the ground floor's counter."

"Um okay..? Well if they come looking for me, please tell the young man in there that I just went to the ground floor."

"Okay sure."

"Thank you!" Cass said as she ran to the elevator.

The blonde nodded and smirked at the absent-minded aunt. She then walked to the door of the bedroom, and started listening to the conversation that was going on.

* * *

><p>"Get out." Hiro quickly says, after seeing the adult woman leave the room.<p>

"Hiro just let me explain, please." Tadashi said as he pushes himself closer to the teen sitting up on his bed.

"What is there to explain?" Hiro asked with a glare.

"You and me."

"What do you mean?" Hiro asks as he raises his eye brow at the older Hamada.

"...Do you even remember anything, Hiro..?"

"...N-no... A-am I s-supposed to..?"

"Yes of course you're supposed to! Please Hiro. It's me, Tadashi! Remember..?"

"S-Sorry.. But I really don't remember.. Tadashi. Now leave me alone!" Hiro says as he turns around, not wanting to meet with the older Hamada's serious and watery eyes. His mind was telling him to run but his heart was telling him to talk.

"Hiro please. Just talk to me."

"Why would I trust you?!" Hiro yells as he meets the watery eyes of the older Hamada once again.

"Because I am the only person who could help you!"

"How do you expect me to believe that?! I trusted a person before but he almost killed me!"

"Hiro, it's okay! I'm here. I won't let that person hurt you!"

"Why?" Hiro asked, as he still looked away.

"Because I'm Tadashi, your older brother."

Hiro quickly looked into his eyes, looking for clear signs, to tell whether he was lying or not. But he was telling the truth..

"Y-You're my brother? W-Why was I with-"

"Hiro Hamada?" A sudden voice entered the room. It seemed to be a nurse.

"Y-Yes?"

"You must come with me right now."

**"Who are YOU?"** Tadashi asked as he stands infront of Hiro, blocking him away with his arms.

* * *

><p>"I am Elika, I must talk to Hiro Hamada for a minute. Please." The nurse said as she walked closer.<p>

"No way."

"Sir. This is important! I don't have time for your-"

"LISTEN HERE! MY LITTLE BROTHER ALMOST DIED AND I DON'T WANT SOME NURSE JUST WALTZ IN AND REMIND HIM ABOUT THE NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE!"

"SIR! DO YOU WISH TO CATCH THE MASKED MAN?!"

"YES. BUT DO YOU REALIZE THAT MY BROTHER IS-.."

"Tadashi, it's okay.. They need to know." Hiro said as he stands up.

"Hiro.. A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah, its okay. Really."

"But-"

"Tadashi, if you really trust me.. Then let me do this." Hiro spoke once again as he walked closer to the nurse.

"Hiro wait!" Tadashi yelled as he ran and grabbed the 14 year old's arm.

"It's okay Tadashi! I'll be fine!" Hiro yelled.

"They need to know who he is Tadashi!"

"Who-"

"Oh shut up kid!" The blonde yelled as she started to painfully pull the 14 year old away. The blonde was surprisingly strong.

"OW! HEY! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING MY ARM!"

"BE QUIET KID!" The blonde said as she reaches for her pocket.

"LET HIM GO." Tadashi said with an angry tone.

"Oh, scaring me eh? Let him go, or he will know what it feels like having a knife through his neck." The blonde said as she holds a knife with her left hand.

"W-What.. N-No!" Tadashi worriedly shouted.

"Let him go." The blonde spoke once again, as she slowly puts the knife near the 14 year old's throat.

**"TADASHI!"** Hiro quickly yelled as the woman successfully pulled out the younger Hamada out of the older Hamada's grip. The woman carried the small teen, breaking the nearby glass window and suddenly escapes, leaving sharp shards dropping down on the floor.

Tadashi failed. _I failed. I failed again. I'm the worst brother ever. Why does this always have to happen?_ The young adult quickly ran to the window, doing everything he could to find them. They were already gone.

_"It was a Fujita..."_ A man in the crowd said, as some people tried to call for help.

**"HIRO!"** Tadashi yelled, the crowd grew worried behind the older Hamada's back. They wanted to comfort him, but they were shocked to why a Fujita would kidnap a child..

* * *

><p>"Well done. Fujita." A familiar voice said, as he gazed at the unconscious 14 year old that was on her arms.<p>

"Hmph. Now where's my money, old man?" The Fujita asked.

"Your job is not done yet."

"W-What?! That was the deal! I was supposed to kidnap this kid and you give me the money!"

"I know. But don't you want more cash?" The old man quickly asked, as he shows a thick wad of cash on his black gloves."

"Woah- W-what do you want me to do?" She asked, as she still gazed at the thick wad of cash.

"I need you to help me with my plan."

"You mean to kill the president of Krei Tech?" She asked

"Oh that comes later Fujita.. For it to happen, we need your sisters.."

"My sisters?! Is this supposed to be leading into a massacre?!"

"It would, if you don't keep your loud mouth shut. Give me the boy."

"Why do you even need this boy?"

"He knows far too much."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"No. I need to use him as hostage."

* * *

><p>The young Hamada wakes up once again, to see a room. It was the same room he woke up from before.<p>

"Oh no.." Hiro said as he looked around for an escape.

A sudden figure comes up.

"Hello Hiro." Yokai said, making the 14 year old jump up on his bed.

"R-ROBERT?! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Hiro said as he backs away on his bed.

"Oh poor child."

"W-Why did you take me?! Where's my brother?!"

"Brother? What are you talking about?"

"M-My brother! T-Tadashi! Where is he?! What did you do to him?!"

"Oh I did nothing to that useless brother of yours!"

"W-what do you want from me Robert?!

"Oh Hiro... I gave you care during those few weeks didn't I?"

"NO ROBERT! YOU JUST USED ME!"

"But I kept you alive."

"TO USE ME! NOW WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!"

"Oh why do you have to know Hiro? Even if it wouldn't matter anymore."

"W-What..?"

**"BECAUSE WHERE YOU'RE GOING, NO ONE. NOT EVEN YOUR BROTHER WILL EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"**

_**"N-No! NO PLEASE! NO!"**_ Hiro screamed and screamed until everything became silent.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Cass... I'm so sorr-"<p>

"Tadashi. We're going to find Hiro, I swear if we find that stupid 'nurse'! I am totally going to poison her with my famous poisoned cupcakes!"

The police were looking everywhere for the 14 year old Hamada. But there were no tracks to where the "nurse" went. It saddened and made Tadashi guilty at how he failed to protect his little brother once again. I'm not going to give up! I'm going to find you Hiro. Even if I have to kill anyone that is in my way. I'm going to save you Hiro.

* * *

><p>Tadashi and Cass finally went back to the cafe. The older Hamada quickly ran to the shared bedroom, before he was stopped by his panicking aunt "Tadashi.. Are you sure that you're going to be okay? I- I mean I know you're going to find him but... Please don't get hurt. I can't lose you too... both of you.."<p>

"Aunt Cass. I promise, I'm going to get Hiro back."

"Okay sweetie.."

"And Aunt Cass... Thanks for not stopping me."

"Of course sweetie.. I know you're already old enough to make your own decisions. And my nephew's life is on the line, just call me if you need anything!" Cass said with a sad smile, then walked to her room.

"Thanks Aunt Cass." Tadashi said as he pulled his aunt into a hug, quickly warming both of their hearts.

* * *

><p>"Ow." Tadashi said as he stood infront of the charging station.<p>

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Tadashi you have sustained no injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing sadness. What seems to be making you sad?"

"Hiro has been kidnapped. I'm going to need your help, buddy."

"Tadashi, I am sorry about the kidnap. But I wish to be of help in this situation, will finding Hiro improve your emotional state?"

"Yes Baymax! Now lets start doing those upgrades!"

* * *

><p><strong>"NO IDEAS! NOTHING! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SAVE HIRO WITH THIS USELESS EMPTY BRAIN?!"<strong> Tadashi screamed as he kept smacking himself.

"Think Tadashi. Think. Look for a different angle..."

-Karate lessons, armor, Hiro's idea notebook!-

"That's it!" Tadashi screamed as he quickly ran to Hiro's desk and looked for the journal he gave Hiro before.

"W-Where is it..." Tadashi mumbles to himself as he ran through all Hiro's notebooks, the shelves, the empty drawers.

"Tadashi."

"What is it Baymax?" Tadashi asked as he ran through the other drawers Hiro had.

"You and Hiro have very amusing family pictures."

"What makes you say that- BAYMAX WHY DO YOU HAVE HIRO'S JOURNAL?!" Tadashi yelled as he quickly stomped his way to the giant marshmallow holding the open journal.

"Tadashi, calm down. I am sorry if I caused you distress, do you wish to have Hiro's book?"

"Yes Baymax." Tadashi said with groan as he quickly grabbed the journal out of Baymax's fluffy fingers.

* * *

><p>Tadashi went through everything. Every word. Every sketch. Every design. It inspired and made Tadashi feel proud at how Hiro had so many great ideas, but it was a waste that these were all for bot fighting. But it still inspired Tadashi to come up with Baymax having thrusters in the future, or a jetpack for himself.<p>

"Thanks Hiro. C'mon Baymax!" Tadashi said as he lead the fluffy robot to the garage.

Tadashi spent almost a day finishing Baymax's armor. When it finally finished, Tadashi tested out Baymax's new fighting skills. Tadashi also used his karate skills to determine that Baymax was actually equally strong and good at karate. The fact that Baymax could lift a 1000 pounds could also help in search for Hiro.

"NICE JOB BAYMAX! Fist Bump!" Tadashi said cheerfully.

"Fist bump? Fist bump is not in my fighting database." Baymax replied.

"No, no Baymax. It's this thing me and Hiro used to do when we felt pumped up or victorious." Tadashi explained, as he demonstrates.

"... Bah-la-la-la!" Baymax said as he moves his fluffy fingers up in the air.

"Close enough!" Tadashi said with a chuckle.

"Okay Baymax, we need to get back to the warehouse! He might have Hiro in there! But first, lets get you suited up."

-few minutes later-

"Tadashi. I have some concerns." Baymax said as he looked at his "armor" which seemed to look feminine.

"What is it Baymax?"

"I fear that this suit of armor might undermine my non-threatning and huggable design."

"Ugh. It's okay Baymax! You want to improve my emotional state don't you?"

"Affirmative."

"Then lets go!" Tadashi said with excitement as he lead Baymax to the moped.

Tadashi made a disappointed expression when he realized that Baymax will not work on his moped.

"Ugh. Looks like were walking there, buddy."

* * *

><p>Baymax and Tadashi finally arrived, but Tadashi could have sworn that he felt he was being followed. But he ignored it for now, he must save Hiro.<p>

"Okay Baymax! GET HIM!" Tadashi yelled, as Baymax breaks the warehouse door. The warehouse was empty, no sound, nobody was in there.

"Oh no... We're too late. I- I can't.. I NEED TO SAVE HIRO, BAYMAX! WE NEED TO FIND HIM!" Tadashi yelled as he punched the wall, so many times.

"Tadashi. There there. It will be alright."

"W-What the.." Tadashi mumbles to himself as the microbot inside the small petri dish started to move again. Then he starts following to where the microbot is trying to go, until the microbot suddenly jumps out of the petri dish and goes flying to the fog.

Tadashi saw the man in the mask again. He was carrying giant pieces of metal. Which again had the symbols! Tadashi quickly hid behind the giant crates, with Baymax. "Okay Baymax, this is our chance to-"

"Oh no." Tadashi said as the bright light of a familiar van shined upon his face.

"TADASHI!" Honey Lemon screamed.

"Tadashi we're so glad you called us." Wasabi said, closing the van's door behind him.

"No... no.. no.. You guys need to go!" Tadashi said.

"Why is Baymax wearing carbon fiber underpants?"

"I also know karate." Baymax added as he waved his arms around.

"Dude, what's going on?" Fred asked.

**"YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY NEED TO LEAVE!"**

"Tadashi! Don't push us away! But first.. Let's take a selfie for reuniting!" Honey Lemon screamed as she takes a quick pic, showing an irritated Gogo, panicking Tadashi, drunk-looking Fred, excited Honey Lemon and Wasabi looking back at a-

**"AHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! WERE GOING TO DIE!"** Wasabi screamed as he puts his arms around his head. Then suddenly realizing that Baymax saved them from a giant crate that was thrown upon their heads, everyone quickly ran to Wasabi's mini van.

* * *

><p>Happy Holidays ^-^<p> 


	7. Progress

**FUN FACT : I accidentally made this chapter into a musical during a draft, because I just watched and loved Annie. Don't worry the draft is already gone, but you should totally watch Annie! ^-^ **

* * *

><p>"Ugh.. Ow." Hiro said as he opened his eyes, he felt his body feeling like it's trying to sleep again. The 14 year old looked around, to realize that he was chained to the metal wall. "What the..."<p>

_"You're awake."_ A familiar voice said, making the 14 year old jump. Hiro quickly looked at the blonde, trying to analyze who she was.

"Y-YOU!" Hiro angrily yelled, trying to point at the blonde.

"Oh shush child. I-" The Fujita was quickly cut off.

**"OMG HI! I'M AMANDA!"** A sudden voice screamed, startling and confusing the 14 year old Hamada.

"AMANDA! **YOU IDIOT**." The blonde one said.

"OH COME ON! HE'S _ADORABLE-_"

"HE'S OUR **HOSTAGE**."

"BUT HE'S **_ADORABLE_**... and besides he seems nice, so it's okay for him to know our names! The blonde one is Elika and the other girl behind me is-" The brunette kept babbling with her excited and bubbly expression.

"Diana." A redhead said from behind, which seemed to be reading a book.

"Y-You guys.."

"Girls. We're girls. Not guys." The redhead spoke sarcastically, not taking her eyes off her books.

"You girls.. are **the Fujitas**..." Hiro finished.

"Yeah! We work for people who has lots of money!" The brunette screamed in delight.

"Uhh.. I didn't expect you girls to put _pink chains_ on me.."

"Oh! What's wrong with pink chains? Too girly?" The blonde asked sarcastically with a chuckle.

"Well yeah?! Where are we..?"

"Oh, you're our hostage kid. We can't let you know where we are-"

**"We're at Akuma Island!"** The brunette screamed in joy, as she hops closer to the 14 year old.

The 2 Fujitas facepalmed behind her.

"Why are you girls doing this..?" Hiro asked with a confused expression.

"For the money." The blonde said, as she seems to be admiring herself on the mirror.

"Why don't you guys just do things without being criminals?" Hiro asked.

"Ugh. Don't you get it kid? _It's the hard knock life_." The blonde said once again.

"What does hard knock life mean?" Hiro asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It means **our life sucks**." Diana said from behind, still reading the book.

"Ugh girls! Our life does not suck!" Amanda screamed, as she gets a tablet from a nearby cabinet.

"Yes it does Amanda."

"No it's does not!"

"YES. IT DOES."

"NUUUU IT'S DOESN'T."

"Amanda, it does. We have been orphans for like I don't know, 16 years?! Then we were so lucky to escape that foster home, me and Elika had to provide for you Amanda. That's why you were the only one who got to go to school! I've always wanted to go to school, but NO, it's too late for me. Elika tried to be a nurse, but she couldn't without a high school diploma. So for the last time, our life sucks Amanda. " Diana said, making a serious tone.

"Why are you girls so negative all the time?! Didn't we already get over this?! Don't you think too little hostage?" Amanda asked, nudging the 14 year old agree.

"Y-yeah.. Don't you girls have any other skills to do something better?"

"Well, I wanted to be a referee in the bot fights downtown, but my cousin already took the place." The blonde said, as she puts on make up.

"Bot-fights?" Hiro asked, feeling like it's familiar.

"Little hostage! Don't ask about those bot-fights, they're not good for you!" Amanda said.

"Amanda, they're not bad! They're just **illegal**." The blonde argued back.

_"Betting on them is illegal."_ Diana added.

"UGH GIRLS, THE LITTLE HOSTAGE IS FEELING UNCOMFORTABLE." Amanda said, as she sadly looks at Hiro.

"Who cares?" The blonde said, putting lipstick.

The 17 year old brunette rolled her eyes, as she leaned closer to the 14 year old.

"Wanna play with me little hostage?" Amanda asked, as she hands her a Krei tablet.

"S-Sur-"

* * *

><p>"I see Hiro is finally awake." Another voice came in, as a wooden door opened.<p>

"R-ROBERT!" Hiro angrily yelled, as he tried to stand up. But the chains only allowed him to move not more than 3 meters.

"Ugh! Why are you doing this?!" Hiro angrily asked.

Callaghan didn't reply, instead he stared at Diana and said "Don't let him escape."

"Yes sir." Diana replied.

"HEY I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!"

"Hiro, shut up." The blonde said, as she turned to face the 14 year old.

"Shut up, before I put make up on you." She added, as she holds up a lipstick as a threat.

Hiro gulped and sat back silent, to play with the giggling Amanda.

Callaghan left the room, smirking, noticing that Hiro was still glaring at him.

"Sorry Hiro." Amanda said "It'll be alright, we're not planning to kill you."

* * *

><p>"Baymax get him!" Tadashi yelled. But Gogo grabbed his arm, trying to pull him to the van.<p>

"What are you doing?!" Tadashi screamed as he was pushed inside,

**"I'm saving your life!"**

"Baymax could take him!" Tadashi yelled again. But as if on cue, Baymax went flying to the car. Fortunately, he didn't crush or hurt anyone inside. "Oh no"

"Wasabiiiii..." Gogo said, as everyone looked at the masked man getting closer. "WELL GOODBYE!" Wasabi screeched, as he drives backwards, trying to get away.

**"TADASHI. EXPLANATION. NOW!"** Gogo said seriously.

"He stole Hiro's microbots! _He has Hiro!_ He started the fire, I don't know who he is! I need to stop him!" Tadashi screamed.

Everyone blinked in confusion and worry at Tadashi. **"BAYMAX! PALM HEEL STRIKE!"** Tadashi screamed, making the fist of microbots flying back, but also making the van spin around.

**"TURN LEFT!"** Gogo yelled.

"That mask... Black suit... We're under attack from a super villain people! I mean, how cool is that?! I mean it's scary, obviously! But seriously how cool?!" Fred said as Honey made an 'Are-you-serious-Fred' expression and turned around.

-Red light-

**"WHY WERE WE STOPPED?!"** Gogo yelled in confusion.

"The light's red!" Wasabi said, looking up at the street lights.

**"THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE!"** Gogo and Tadashi frustratedly yelled unison.

-Green light-

Wasabi continued to drive, "Why is he trying to kill us?! Ummm why are you trying to kill us?"

**"HE'S CLASSIC VILLAIN! WE'VE SEEN TOO MUCH!"** Fred explained.

_"No Fred. Just no."_ Tadashi said with a serious tone.

"Let's not jump into conclusions! We don't know that he's trying to kill us!" Honey Lemon said, with a smile. Suddenly seeing the car being thrown to them.

**"HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!"** Honey Lemon screamed.

**"DID YOU JUST PUT YOUR BLINKER ON?!"** Gogo asked in confusion, and frustration.

"You have to indicate your turn! It's the law!" Wasabi explained, making Tadashi face palm.

**"That's it."** Gogo said as she puts her gum down, then pushes Wasabi backwards, to allow her to drive.

Gogo quickly pulls the gear stick, and hits the foot pedal, making the van go faster. The young woman, quickly drives through in many dangerous ways, but it's pretty useful when being chased by a man trying to kill with sharp flying robots.

Gogo made a stunt, that makes the car go flying over a small bridge, to escape themselves being cornered by the masked man.

"STOP THE CAR! BAYMAX AND I CAN TAKE THIS GUY-" Tadashi quickly gets interrupted as the car's door broke off the van, almost made him meet the ground but Baymax quickly grabs his arm. Pulling him back to his seat and puts on his seatbelt "Seatbelts save lives! Buckle up everytime."

"WOAH WOAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Wasabi screamed as Gogo tried to do a stunt, where they almost get run over by a train.

Tadashi stares at the man's masked eyes, feeling goosebumps run over his skin. It was terrifying. The masked man quickly makes a vortex of microbots around the gang's minivan. Trying to trap them. Gogo tries to exit through the only exit, of the vortex.

**"BAYMAX! HOLD ON!" Tadashi yelled, as Baymax tightens his grip onto the car.**

**"WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" Wasabi shouted.**

**"We're gonna make it." Honey Lemon said as she braces herself.**

**"WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" Wasabi shouted again.**

**"We're gonna make it!" Honey Lemon screamed.**

**"WE ARE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" Wasabi screamed one last time.**

**"WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT!" Honey Lemon screamed.**

"WAHHHHH!" Wasabi and Honey Lemon screamed.

"WE MADE IT!" Wasabi shouted happily.

"Yeah!" Honey Lemon added, then all their happy expressions faded as the minivan goes crashing down San Fransokyo dock.

"WAHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed. Then finally the minivan's front glass broke, letting water inside the minivan, slowly drowning the 5 humans.

Tadashi sees the armor falling out of Baymax, and quickly makes an idea to how the inflatable robot could save them from drowning to their deaths.

Everyone, except Baymax gasps for air. "I told you we'd make it!" Honey Lemon said in happiness.

"Your injuries require my attention." Baymax said.

"And your body temperatures are low." Baymax added once again.

* * *

><p>"We should get out of here." Tadashi said as he stared at the skinny young man beside him.<p>

_"I know a place."_ Fred said, as he smiles with determination.

The gang walks down, soaking wet and feeling the cold breeze of the city getting to them. "Where are we?" Gogo asked in confusion, as she puts her hands to her sides, trying to warm herself.

Then Tadashi and Fred, walk down to a big mansion.

"W-Where are you guys going?" Wasabi asked.

**"Ohhh! Welcome to mi casa! That's french for front door!"** Fred said, then Tadashi opened his mouth to speak but got interrupted of what Honey Lemon wanted to say.

_"It's really not-"_ Honey Lemon was also interrupted.

**_"LISTEN YOU NITWITS! A LUNATIC IN A MASK JUST TRIED TO KILL US!"_ **Gogo shouted as she then angrily points at the two. _**"I'm not in the mood for any of-"**_

"Welcome home, Master Frederick and welcome back Mr Hamada." The butler said as he straightly stands at the doorway.

"Heathcliff! My man! Come on in guys, we'll be safe in here!" Fred replied, "Gimme some." he said again to fistbump the butler.

"Hi Heathcliff." Tadashi said as he walks past him. Then the gang followed, with some waves. Baymax then fistbumps the man, as he surprised him a little bit with **"Bah-la-la-la!"**

* * *

><p>"Freddy? This is your house?" Honey Lemon asked as she begins looking at her surroundings.<p>

"I thought you lived under a bridge." Gogo added, with no signs of sarcasticness.

"Well... Technically it belongs to my parents. They're on a va-ca on a family island. We should totally go sometime! Frolic!" Fred said as he claps his hand, which starts opening his bedroom door.

"You've got to be kidding me.." Gogo said, as the gang looked around. Everyone (except Fred, Tadashi and Baymax) were shocked, surprised, and weirded out, but besides that, it looked comfortable and suitable for Fred.

Honey Lemon gasps as she looks at one of Fred's mascot costumes.

"If I wasn't just attacked by a guy in a kabuki mask, I think this would've been the weirdest thing I've seen today." Wasabi said, his eyes still wide. "My brain hates my eyes for seeing this." Wasabi added.

Tadashi quickly sits down on one of Fred's mini tables.

"Your body temperature is still low." Baymax said as he stands behind Tadashi.

"Yeah, Buddy." Tadashi said as he starts drawing something. Then he froze at the point where Baymax puts his body on his, and starts giving warmth to the young adult. Tadashi then focuses back on his sketch.

"Ahhhh! It's like spooning a warm marshmallow!" Fred said as he puts his body on Baymax, then along with Honey Lemon who says "It's so nice." Wasabi also joins in, "Oh yeah.. That's toasty." Then lastly Gogo who stretches her arms on the robot, then saying "Good robot."

Tadashi finished drawing, then quickly showing his friends and asking "Does this symbol mean anything to you guys?"

"YES! IT'S A BIRD!" Fred said seriously.

"No Fred. The guy in the mask was carrying something with this symbol on it." Tadashi explained.

"Apprehending the man in the mask, will improve Tadashi's emotional state." Baymax said.

"Apprehend him?! We don't even know who he is!" Gogo said, as Fred quickly pops up behind her "I have a theory!"

"Dr Slaughter MD?" Wasabi asked.

"Actually, millionare weapons designer Malcolm Cheseltick!"

"Fred, I don't think these comic books are going to help us find Hiro."

"Tadashi.. We understand that you are in denial-" Honey Lemon tried to say before interrupted.

"I'm not in denial guys! I'm serious! Even Baymax- Oh wait I didn't bring Baymax to the hospital.."

"Tadashi, is correct. Hiro is still active, me and Tadashi saw him in the warehouse." Baymax said.

"See!" Tadashi said happily.

"I also scanned him, Hiro is now in his pubescent times, it might be confusing for Hiro-"

"Wait, you scanned him?!" Tadashi asked with shocked eyes, and confused friends behind him.

"Yes. We must meet with Hiro soon, for him to have a lecture about puberty."

"W-Wait Baymax! Did you also scan the man in the mask?!"

"Affirmative. His blood type is AB-, he weighs 173 pounds-"

"This is perfect! I can find Hiro much more easily!"

"Uh Tadashi, that means you would have to scan everybody in San Fransokyo, and that would take, like forever?"

"N-No! I just have to find a different angle..."

"That's it! I just need to upgrade his sensors.." Tadashi said excitedly.

"Tadashi can we help?" Honey Lemon asked.

"W-What? No way guys! It's too dangerous." Tadashi replied.

"No way! You can't become a superhero without us Tadashi!" Fred said back.

"Superhero?! No... I don't want to be a super hero..." Wasabi said.

"Oh woman up Wasabi! Tadashi we're in."

"We're in?! What?! But we're nerds!" Wasabi protested.

"N-No guys! I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"Tadashi.. It's okay.. We can do it!"

"No we can't!" Wasabi said back.

"Oh come on Wasabi. It'll be fun!" Fred said.

"FUN?!"

"WOMAN UP." Gogo said as she pushes Wasabi back.

"Fine.. We're in Tadashi.. But we're still nerds.." Wasabi said.

"Yeah, we're just us.." Honey Lemon added.

Tadashi smirked, then looking at the action figures infront of him.. "No.. We can be more."

* * *

><p>"I win again! Haha!" Hiro screamed in excitement.<p>

"Good job Hiro!" Amanda said.

"Hmph. Nice one, kid, you're actually smarter than Diana." The blonde added.

"Whatever." Diana said with a groan, "Well.. I admit, you're a smart kid." She added with a smirk.

Then Hiro smiled, showing gap between his teeth, making the 3 sisters squeel in adorableness, making the 14 year old embarassed.

"Oh god! Girls, Hiro I have to go!" Amanda screamed.

"Where are you going?" The 3 asked in unison, suddenly laughing and screaming jinks at each other.

"Did you girls seriously forget? It's Prom night!"

"Oh right... Our baby sister is still in high school..." Elika said sarcastically, while she and her sister laughs.

"Hey kid, aren't you in high school too?" Diana asked, as she stared at Hiro.

"I- I don't remember..." Hiro said looking down.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you girls, that little Hiro here has amnesia..?" Elika said sadly.

The other 2 sisters blinked with pity and confusion.

"It's okay, Hiro.. You'll be okay, your memories might come back soon!" Diana said.

"R-Really..?"

"Of course it would kid." Elika said with a smile, as she pats his fluffy hair.

"O-oh no! Okay I need to get dressed~" Amanda happily said, as she joyfully hops to the bathroom with a gown.

* * *

><p>"So.. you girls really love Amanda don't you..?" Hiro asked, as he looks down, starting go deep in thoughts.<p>

"Yeah, of course we do." Diana said.

"H-Hiro.." Elika called his name, trying to hold his shoulder.

"Huh?" Hiro looked up to see a not so common expression from Elika.

"I'm sorry that I took you away from him.." Elika said.

"I- It's okay.."

"Took him from who?" Diana asked.

"From my brother.." Hiro replied.

"Oh.. We're sorry Hiro."

"I-It's okay really! I don't even remember him that much.. I bet he's not even looking for me.."

Elika wanted to change the topic "So, you guys wanna play poker?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Ugh, we're totally gonna lose from Hiro again." Diana said as she rolls her eyes, but with a smile.

"Oh don't worry, I'm pretty bad at poker."

"How do you know? You might have been a champion at all board games, knowing that you said those exact words earlier when we played Chess."

* * *

><p>While the 3 were playing poker, Amanda finally came out after dressing for 30 minutes.<p>

"How do I look?" Amanda asked. Her dress was full of pink, and she took off her Fujita make up. Her brunette hair was braided into a french braid, and she wore pink-ish red gloves and red high-heels. Her gown also had a giant ribbon, which was tangled to her hips.

The three were all in awe, and said "You look amazing!" in unison, making the brunette blush. "Thank you!"

"Wait a minute..." Diana said as she grabs her sister, overprotective sister mode is on. "Who are you going to date with..?"

Amanda gulps, "B-Brandon..? D-Don't worry! I'll come home early I promise!"

"Are you sure?" Elika asks, "I can come with you." she added.

"No way Elika! That would be embarrassing!" Amanda replied.

The 2 sisters laughed and stared at Hiro one more time. "How about you Hiro? Wanna go to her school?" Diana asked, with a smile.

"Nopeeee, I'm not going anywhere, besides even if I was in high school only seniors would get to go to prom." Hiro replied.

"Well okayyy. So do you guys think Brandon would love this dress..?" Amanda asked, with a worried expression.

"Hmm... No." Elika replied.

"W-What?! What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Amanda asked again.

"Yep. Something really bad." Diana added.

"Here, let me fix it!" Hiro said, as he pulls her cheeks to the sides.

_"You're never fully dressed without a smile."_ Hiro added.

The three sisters laughed, "Okay baby sis! Take the chopper keys, before you're late." Diana said.

"Thanks Diana!"

"Wanna play another game Hiro?" Diana joyfully asked, as Elika looked out the window worriedly seeing the chopper fly off.

* * *

><p>After testing all of the gang's gadgets, Tadashi is finally going to show the gang Baymax 2.0, and also their own personal jetpacks for each. "Okay guys! Introducing Baymax 2.0!" Tadashi says in excitement as everybody gasps.<p>

"He's glorious!" Fred said with sincerity.

"Hallo." Baymax says, as he follows the butterfly roaming freely in Fred's yard.

"Woah! Woah there buddy! Show 'em what you got buddy!" Tadashi said, as Baymax tilts in confusion.

"The fist! Show them the fist!" Tadashi spoke once again, as Baymax holds up his hand, then saying "Bah-la-la-la!" making Tadashi facepalm.

"No buddy... The other fist, and try not to-" Tadashi was interrupted when a sudden explosion happened, the fist broke a statue and destroyed one of Fred's walls. Tadashi holds his neck in embarrassment, "Uh.. Fred I'll pay for that. I promise."

"No, it's okay Tadashi! THAT WAS AWESOME! Rocket fist, makes Freddy so happy!" Fred replied as he claps and the gang in awe.

"Well, that's just one of his new upgrades! Baymax, Wings!" Tadashi said with excitement.

"No way..." Fred said in awe once again.

"Thrusters!" Tadashi said, then Baymax started floating from the ground. "I fail to see how flying, makes me a better healthcare companion." Baymax said.

"Well I fail to see, how you fail to see, that this would help us find Hiro soon. Full thrust!" Tadashi said with excitement, then suddenly dropping to the ground as Baymax flies inaccurately and starts breaking some stuff. The gang grew worried if Tadashi would be okay, flying in the air.. But they couldn't catch up.

**"Okay buddy.. Let's just take this slow.." Tadashi said as he looks at Baymax, then suddenly realizing they were about to hit a giant cat "UP! UP! UP!"**  
><strong>"NO BUDDY! TOO MUCH THRUST! TOO MUCH THRUST!" Tadashi screamed once again as then they started falling like a statue. "NO! N-NO! BACK UP! BACK UP! THRUST!" Tadashi shouted, then Baymax starts flying straight above the road, without hitting any cars along the way, but shocking some people.<strong>

Tadashi and Baymax finally landed on the SF Bridge's highest peek, "Phew.. That was great buddy.." Tadashi said in relief, trying to breathe normally.  
>"Your neurotransmitter levels are rising steadily."<p>

"Which means what..?"

"The treatment is working." Baymax said, Tadashi could see the smirk-ish expression in Baymax's face, if he actually added something to see what Baymax expressions were really like.

"NO WAY BAYMAX! NO BUDDY! NO! NO NO NO!" Tadashi screamed, trying to cover his eyes, but he had to hold Baymax's should tight so he wouldn't fall. Then Baymax started flying smoothly again, it was making Tadashi feel relief and alive. It was a beautiful sight, seeing San Fransokyo, in such a fast speed and the fresh air as they were flying. Tadashi never felt so alive, ever since Hiro was with him. It felt like he was with Hiro again. "Hiro.."

"Tadashi. Would you like to land on that blimp?" Baymax asked.

"Yeah buddy." Tadashi said with a big smile.

The 2 finally landed, the sun was setting, both of them finally sat down. Tadashi looked so happy, looking at the sun. He waved his legs around, and soon Baymax started to copy him doing it.

"Wow.. That was.."

"Unbelievable." Baymax said, finish Tadashi's sentence.

"Yeah, buddy.."

"I'm never, using my moped again.. Oh wait, we still have to give the gang, their own jetpacks! We need to go back buddy."

"Tadashi.."

"Yeah buddy?"

"Your emotional state has improved. I can deactivate, if you say you're satisfied with your care."

**"W-What? No buddy, I'm not satisfied just yet. We still need to find Hiro."**


	8. Unexpected

**NOTE :**

**-The Fujitas are actually deleted characters from the movie, and they were villains. Throughout the movie, there were signs of them existing in the movie, so I just added them in this fanfic for some difference.**

**-Akuma island is the name of the island where Hiro fought with Yokai.**

**-Yokai gave them the chopper, or they just found it along with some abandoned inventions by Krei Tech in the island.**

* * *

><p>As the brunette Fujita, screams and cries in anger. Her fists clenched, her faces start to redden. She then takes something from her bloody bag, bombs.<p>

-An Hour later-

Outside, and far away from where Hiro was at. The two sisters worriedly, and impatiently waited for the brunette Fujita.

"Hey Amanda, how was the pro-" Diana was cut off, when she saw her baby sister in full anger. Her bloody dress, ripped, scorch marks, cuts, red face, and heavy breathing.

"Hmph. I guess something bad happened. C'mere baby sis." Elika boringly said, as if it was common to see these kind of moods in their family. Which it was. She quickly ran to the brunette, hugging her ever so tightly.

**"I. WANT. TO. SQUISH. HIS. HEART."** Amanda angrily said, as angry tears went falling off her burning face.

"Didn't you squish it?" Diana asked.

"No. I didn't have the chance! He already died in the explosion." Amanda said with anger.

"Sad. I thought we trained you better." Elika said, still hugging the baby sis tightly.

"Ugh! Elika we need to move again. The street cameras saw Amanda's face." Diana said, looking at her Krei phone.

"W-What?! BUT I- Oh.." Amanda stopped when Diana showed her the news, through her Krei phone.

"Looks like we're going to move to Tawaii." Diana said, boringly and disappointedly.

"I- I'm sorry girls.." Amanda apologetically said.

_**"Oh, it's okay baby sis."**_ Diana replied, with a small smile.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, so you girls are going to quit?"<em> A sudden voice came in.

"Yeah, old man. Give us the cash." Elika said.

"Here." Callaghan said, as he gives the thick wad of cash.

"Where are you planning to go girls?"

"None of your biz!" Diana screamed, as she pulls Amanda to the chopper.

Callaghan, made a smirk behind his face. Then slowly walks away, trying to cover his ears from the loud noise the flying vehicle was making. Waving goodbye, then stopped as he saw the chopper fade in the fog.

* * *

><p>'Almost there... Just gotta cut more deeper...' Hiro said to himself, as the pink chains are almost breaking apart. But the 14 year old quickly stopped when he heard the sound of a chopper, outside. So he looked at the dirty window, the Fujitas are leaving and waving at Hiro.. 'They didn't even say.. goodbye?', suddenly Hiro's head started to ache. "Ow...", suddenly he opens his eyes to see a burning building. Hiro gasps when he sees himself, and Tadashi infront of the building.<p>

_'TADASHI NO!' The Hiro infront of him said._

_'CALLAGHAN IS STILL IN THERE!' Tadashi replied with an expression, that made Hiro feel the urge to let go._

_"CALLAGHAN?! R-ROBERT?!" Hiro screamed to himself, confused._

_'SOMEONE HAS TO HELP!' Tadashi says, as he runs into the building. His hat then fell off his head as he runs. It was like a sign of goodbye for Hiro._

_"WHAT?! TADASHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hiro screams, as he grabs Tadashi, but then gasps again as he sees his hands pass through him. 'What the- is this a lucid dream?!' Hiro then looks at the Hiro infront of him pick up the hat, then also run to the building. "WHAT THE- HEY COME BACK HERE HIRO!" Hiro screamed, knowing that the memory Hiro won't even hear._

_As Hiro went in the building, the scenery changed. 'Is this a restaurant..?' Hiro was outside, his transparent dirty shoes on the deep snow, but as he looked around, he soon realized that he was infront of a cafe. Considering the fact that there was a big sign that 'Lucky Cat Cafe'. Hiro quickly entered- by passing through the cafe door, smelling the amazing scent of pastries, the aroma of coffee that could make you feel energetic for hours. It was truly a cafe, 'but why..?' Hiro asked himself._

_Hiro walked around the cafe, only to be greeted by a small 8 year old running around with a little boy that seems to be around 12-14, but it was pretty obvious that he was 12. 'Is that me...?' Hiro looked at the hairy 8 year old, then looked at the hair above him. 'Yup that's me.'_

_"DASHIIII! STOP CHASING MEEEEE! AUNTIE CASS HELP ME PLEASEEEE!" The small 8 year old screamed, as he starts crawling down a table, trying to escape the 12 year old. 'Wow, was I really that small..? I look like a 4 year old. What's wrong with me?! And who the heck is Auntie Cass?'_

_"Sorry sweetie! Kinda busy here!" A familiar voice yelled._

_"HIROOO! I JUST WANT A HUG!" The 12 year old yelled, trying to grab the 8 year old's small hoodie._  
><em>'Is that Tadashi..?'<em>

_"DASHIII! I'M TOO OLD FOR HUGS!" The small 8 year old screamed in fear, the 12 year old is catching up to him._  
><em>'Yup it is.'<em>

_"BUT IT'S SO COLD!"_

_"THEN GET A BLANKET!" Hiro screamed, then he was cornered under the table._

_"HA!" Tadashi yelled in victory, as he hugs Hiro tightly then gives him a noogie._  
><em>'Oh come on little me! You gotta be smarter to find an escape!'<em>

_"DASHIII! LET ME GOOOO!"_

_"No way, bonehead. It's too cold. I am too satisfied with your fluffy warmth."_

_Hiro groaned loudly, trying to escape. But now he finally gave up, "Dashi..?"_  
><em>'Well to be honest to myself.. I actually look cute for an 8 year old.. Too cute. Did I really not fix my hair all those years?'<em>

_"Yeah, Hiro?" Tadashi then looked at the identical brown eyes, finally backing up from the tight hug he gave._

_"I-"_  
><em>'I what?'<em>

_"Sweetie! Your friends are here!" Cass shouted from the cafe's counter, making the spectating Hiro and Tadashi look to where Cass' voice was heard._

_"Oh, okay aunt Cass! I'll be right there!" Tadashi shouted, then Hiro looked back at where Hiro was sitting at, only to be greeted by a cold mist of air._

_Tadashi then turned to face Hiro, "Okay Hiro what did you-" The 8 year old suddenly disappeared out of nowhere, but Tadashi heard the small footsteps going up their shared bedroom._

_'This is my bedroom?' Hiro asked himself, as he stared at the 8 year old lay down his bed. 'Hey.. what's wrong me?'_  
><em>The 8 year old Hiro groaned, and quickly fell into a deep sleep.<em>

_'Do I really sleep that quick?!' He asked himself again, realizing that he had been asking too many questions at himself today. Hiro then walked to the paintings on the walls, and by the stairs. Hiro sees a small picture of Mochi wearing a stitch hat, a picture of Aunt Cass posing. 'Is that Tadashi..?' Hiro asks himself as he looked at a family portrait, it showed Tadashi standing next to a woman in a japanese traditional clothing, with a man behind his back, which seemed to be wearing a modern suit._

_'I need to-'_

_*SPLASH*_

* * *

><p>"Tadashi. Are you sure this is safe?" Wasabi asked as he straps the jetpack to his back.<p>

"Yeah, don't worry Wasabi. I already tested it." Tadashi replied calmly.

"Although, the thrusters for **our** jetpacks are limited, because I used all the other fuel for Baymax's thrusters.

"OH MOTHER OF MEGAZOD! I WANNA TRY IT TADASHI!"

"No Fred! Just use it on emergencies! Besides, you already have super jump on your suit."

"But I want to actually fly, like Iron Man!"

"Ugh Fred. Shut up before I'll accidentally throw these wheels to your face." Gogo said sarcastically, although Fred ignored it.

"Okay, now we need to find Hiro."

"Baymax, super scan for Hiro."

"Functionality improved. 1000 percent increase in range. I have found a match. On Akuma Island."

* * *

><p>"Akuma Island?!" Wasabi screamed.<p>

"Don't you guys know that island is banned?! We can't go there!"

"But Hiro's there." Tadashi said seriously.

"For the last time Wasabi, woman up."

"Fine, but how are we supposed to get there?" Wasabi asked.

Then Tadashi started gazing at Baymax. "Oh no. No, Tadashi, please. I'm afraid of heights!"

* * *

><p>Baymax and the gang finally arrived at the island.<p>

Wasabi quickly looks around the island, feeling frightened and then notices a sign 'Quarnatine'

"Quarantine?! Do any of you know what quarantine means?!" Wasabi asked sarcastically.

"Quarantine. Enforced isolation to prevent contamination that could lead to disease or, in some cases, death." Baymax replied.

"Oh look. There's a skull face on this one! A SKULL FACE!" Wasabi said as he points on a barrel.

"Be ready.. He could be anywhere.." Tadashi said, in a quiet but serious tone.

-Stick snaps-

"AHHHHH!" the group scream, suddenly closing their eyes and using their gadgets aimlessly.

**"BREATHE FIRE! BREATHE FIRE!"** Fred screamed, putting fire everywhere. Surprisingly not making the barrels of deadly chemicals explode.

Then finally as the smoke clears, the group searches for where the sound comes from, and in conclusion they found it to be a bird.

"That was a bird.." Fred said, jokingly.

"Well.. hehe. Atleast we know our gear works." Honey Lemon said, looking on the bright side, as usual.

Wasabi then tries to open the entrance with his lazer hands, and irritatedly having some trouble at first, but soon did it. Soon enough they started walking down the halls of the abandoned island building.

_"Six interbred friends, lead by FRED THEIR LEADER! FRED THEIR LEADER! FRED'S ANGELS 'M 'M 'M, FRED'S ANGELS 'M 'M 'M- HARNESSING THE POWER OF THE SUN WITH THE ANCIENT AMULET, THEY FOUND IN THE ATTIC... 'M 'M 'M THE AMULET IS GREEN 'M 'M 'M IT'S PROBABLY AN EMERALD-"_

"FRED, I WILL LAZER HAND YOU IN THE FACE." Wasabi said, obviously annoyed by Fred's weird song.

"Guys, shhh.." Tadashi said quietly. "Any sign of him Baymax?"

"The structure is interfering with my sensor." Baymax replied, still continuing to walk down the wall. Honey Lemon noticed a slightly opened entrance to a room, "Uhh guys, you might want to see this." The group went inside to see a room showing broken structures of 2 circle-like gateways.

"What do you guys think it is..?" Gogo asked, looking at the structures in awe, with the others.

"I- I'm not sure.. But look." Tadashi said, pointing to the symbol on the control panel-like machine.

"Tadashi..." Honey Lemon whispered, nudging the group to see an opened room with red light. The group soon looks around the room, finding a giant screen with the same symbol once again. As Tadashi pressed a button, it showed 6 separate screens that seemed to be showing a footage of what happened inside the building. "Krei.."

_"That's right! We were asked to do the impossible. That's what we did. We re-invented the very concept of transportation. Friends, I present Project Silent Sparrow!" Krei said as the two gateways opened, and made blue-ish light._

_Krei demonstrated what they could do by borrowing the general's cap, and then threw it straight to the portal. Soon like in an instant the cap went out the other portal, caught by Krei's employee._

"Woah, magic hat." Fred said, still staring at the screen with the group.

_Soon the employee threw back the hat, to be received by Krei once again, without harm or filth. "Teleportation. The transport of matter spontaneously through space. Not science fiction anymore. Now we didn't spend billions of tax dollars to teleport hats. Ladies and gentlemen, you're here to witness history. Ready to go for a ride Abigail?"_

_"We invited all these people, might as well give them a show." The woman said, bracing herself for the transport._

_**"T MINUS 30 SECONDS"** The speaker said, as she starts counting down._

_"Sir.. We picked up a slight irregularity in the magnetic containment field." The employee said, showing the screen to Krei._

_"Huh." Krei said, as he worriedly looks at the screen._

_"Mr. Krei, is there a problem?" One of the inspectors/generals asked._

_"No. No problem. It's well in the perimeter. Let's move forward." Krei responds quickly, trying to think that this will be all okay._

_"3... 2... 1..." The countdown stopped and the capsule flew forward to the portal. Suddenly one of the portals are having a problem, and exploded. _

_"FIELD 3 ABORT! WE LOST ALL CONTACT WITH THE FLY!"_

"Oh no..." Honey Lemon said, as the group stared in shock.

**_"IT'S BREAKING UP! THE PILOT IS GONE! WE NEED TO SHUT IT DOWN! THE MAGNETIC CONTAINMENT FIELD IS DOWN."_**

_"KREI SHUT IT DOWN! NOW!" The general yelled, making Krei press the button quickly. "I want this island sealed off."_

* * *

><p>"Krei got mad because the general shut down Krei's experiment..." Tadashi speaks, as the video ends.<p>

"And he's using Hiro's microbots to steal back the machine." Honey Lemon says.

"Krei is the guy in the mask." Tadashi concluded.

"Oh no." Baymax says as a debris was thrown to them by Yokai. Fortunately Baymax protected them from any serious harm.

"BAYMAX! Get us outta here!" Tadashi said, as Baymax uses his rocket fist to break apart the debris, allowing the gang to come out free.

"We need to get the neuro-cranial transmitter is behind his mask!" Tadashi says, as the masked man throws a wave of microbots at the group, suddenly throwing Baymax out of the way.

Tadashi runs to the injured companion, "Alright, what's the plan?" Wasabi asked.

"It's Fred time!" Fred says, as he puts his mascot mask back on his head like a hoodie, and screams "Super Jump!" with a "Gravity Crush!", then "Falling hard!"

"Seriously, what's the plan?" Wasabi asked once again, already getting tense. "Get the mask!" Gogo said with an angry tone, "Right behind you!" Honey Lemon says as she follows the speedy young woman. "FOR REAL! WHAT IS THE PLAN?!" Wasabi screamed.

Gogo then starts sliding down the microbots, trying to hit the mask away from Yokai's face. Yokai tries to hit a fist of microbots on the speedy woman, but kept missing. Then Gogo successfully hits the man, although not causing any tilt or sign of the mask coming off. The masked man grew angrier, and started following the fast yellow-suit, as he tries to hit her with loads of microbots. Honey Lemon finally came to help, she was about to throw a chemical onto the masked man, until Gogo accidentally hit her head. Then the chemical bounced out, making a skating-rink-like floor to make Gogo slip, and suffer moving.

Quickly the two are now cornered by the masked man, but Wasabi comes in to stall the masked man by intimidating him with his lazer hands. Moments later, the masked man also catches the buff green-suit, putting him in the same corner as the girl's, as he also makes Fred go to the corner on the way. The 4 were about to get crushed by a giant fist of microbots, until Baymax finally swoops in and starts damaging the opponent. Yokai managed to hit Baymax with the giant fist, but made Tadashi fall above him. The mask finally falls off, and the microbots that were flying are now back on the ground.

The panting Tadashi, grabbed mask as soon as he saw it. Still panting and looking at the not-masked-man-anymore. As he finally stands up and shuts off his helmet's shield, "It's over Krei."

Then Yokai, finally stood up to face Tadashi. The gang gasped in full shock. _**"P-Professor Callaghan..? The explosion... Y-you died.."**_

**"No. I used your brother's microbots."**

_**"But- Hiro.. You almost killed my little brother- you tried to kill my little brother!"**_

**"Give me the mask, Mr. Hamada!"**

**"I went in there to save you! My brother suffered when he was crushed by that beam!"**

**"That was your mistake!"**

* * *

><p>Tadashi's sudden shocked and sad expression faded, into a hell-like anger. Baymax lands behind him.<p>

_"Tadashi. I sense emotional-"_

**"SHUT UP BAYMAX." **Tadashi angrily yells- making the gang and the professor feel a cold chill of anger, clenching his fists, trying to stop his anger before he actually kills someone. But he can't. _Hiro suffered because of you. I SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOU.  
><em>

Tadashi angrily puts the mask on his head. And then starts forming a tornado of microbots around him, to make him go up in the air. Callaghan runs, knowing that his student was now lost in eternal anger.

* * *

><p>"Almost there Hiro.." Hiro quietly says to himself as the pink chains are at the last cut away from freedom. "I need to find Tadashi.. I need to say sorry to him.. I remember some parts of him now. I need to see hi-" Hiro was cut off when he heard loud bangs of metal. "What the.."<p>

_The chains are loose. Their finally loose. Hiro then looks around, his sweaty arms, his ripped up clothes, he didn't care for now. He had to know what was happening._


	9. Avenge

Tadashi used all of the microbots to punch giant fists into the professor. Breaking walls, injuring friends, and trying to kill Callaghan.

"H- Hamada, I- I'm sure we could work this out..." Callaghan squirms as he was in a tight grip of microbots.

**"NO WE CAN'T!"**

**"TADASHI STOP!" **The group yelled in unison, then all of them froze when their eyes meet Tadashi's demonic glare.

* * *

><p><strong>"WHERE IS HIRO?!"<strong> Tadashi yelled as he starts pulling the professor to him, with the microbots.

_"Tadashi, I fail to see how-"_

**"BAYMAX! I AM SATISFIED WITH MY CARE."** Tadashi yelled; Baymax couldn't detect his charging station nearby, leaving the robot no choice but to drop to the ground, and look like a deflated balloon.

**"NOW SPEAK!"** Tadashi shouted angrily at the professor, as he makes a giant spear aiming for the professor's head. The group of friends were frozen behind Tadashi, they didn't know what to do. They don't know if they should stop Tadashi, but all of them understood why Tadashi was doing this.

_**"H- He's inside that room!"**_ Callaghan said, pointing to the room where Hiro was at. The young adult quickly woke up from his anger, finally dropping the spear of microbots to the ground, and quickly zoomed to the room.

* * *

><p>"H- Hiro?" Tadashi went inside the dark room, it was too dark for anyone with human eyes to see. He quickly used the flashflight feature of his helmet, quickly looking around to see nothing, nothing but girly furniture and pink metal chains, but Tadashi assumed that it was some girl's old room. The older Hamada felt a part of him, telling him to destroy that teacher, another told him to do the right thing. His anger was already out of place, he felt his face redden and the burning sensation in his throat. He wanted to scream his brother's name so loud, but he had to dispose of the person- the person who practically made Hiro suffer, and hid him away for almost 2 months. All those moments of mourning, grieving, pain, hurt, suicidal thoughts. Tadashi quickly thought of bad things that could have happened to the 14 year old, for all he knows he might be already dead.<p>

Tadashi quickly bursts out of the room, breaking the metal door. **"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE TO YOU, CALLAGHAN?!"**

Callaghan quickly stood up, from the place he sat to gather air, and calm down. _"W- What do you mean, Hamada?"_

**"WHERE IS HE?!"**

"Hiro? I- I swear! He was right there!" Callaghan quickly shouted.

**"YOU LIAR!"** Tadashi shouted, then making sharp spears of microbots, aiming and missing the running professor.

**"TADASHI! NO!" Gogo yelled.**

**"SHUT UP GOGO."**

**"TADASHI! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Honey Lemon screamed.**

**"IS THIS WHAT HIRO WOULD HAVE WANTED?!" Fred and Wasabi added.**

**"I SAID SHUT UP!" Tadashi quickly used the microbots to chain all of the group members into the metal wall.**

**"T- TADASHI LET US GO!" Wasabi yelled, but Tadashi ignored the screams of the gang.**

"Woah calm down guys, this is the part where the hero- got lost in his anger, then turned into an anti-hero! But don't worry guys- it's mostly temporary." Fred said, earning 3 death glares.

Callaghan started running, wishing that he would escape. Finding an escape, he cursed himself for not running into the doors instead. The professor could hear small microbots zooming to him, he regrettably looked back to see sharp spears of microbots, trying to impale his old body.

* * *

><p>"M- Mr. Hamada! I'm certain that Hiro is just hiding somewhe-" Callaghan was cut off, realizing that he's running out of space to run to.<p>

**"DON'T PLAY WITH ME CALLAGHAN. WHERE IS MY LITTLE BROTHER?!"** Tadashi yelled, finally finding a corner, to trap the professor.

The professor didn't reply, but instead he felt himself grow goosebumps of fear. His spine shivered, and he could even feel his hair stand up. Then he had no other options but to beg, just beg for his life. He looked into the Hamada's dark, red eyes- seeking blood from the professor. He couldn't believe it, his former star student is going to kill him, which totally makes sense- the Hamada always talked about his little brother not only with his friends but to all his professors.

**"IF I FIND OUT THAT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO HIM, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO SEE BLOOD RUNNING DOWN FROM YOUR SOFT NECK."**

_"H- Hamada please..."_

**"I'M GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN. WHERE IS HIRO?!"** Tadashi started getting closer, now cornering the helpless elder. The sharp spears of microbots started forming together into a group, finally making a more sharper and bigger spear. Big, sharp and hard enough to make Tadashi imagine Callaghan's head splitting, cracking, bleeding out. **"ANSWER ME!"**

**"I- I don't know..."** Callaghan replied, bracing himself.

Finally Tadashi could feel his heart darken, he never felt like this before ever since Hiro was almost kidnapped years ago. The group of friends watched in fear, all of them tried to cover their eyes with their hands, but the microbots chained them. They even tried closing them, but it was as if something was forcing them to keep them open. **"People like you, don't deserve to live." **Tadashi hissed, now the giant spear of microbots started zooming to the professor's head, and Wasabi started to scream in agony and fear. Callaghan ducked in fear, but the microbots are still aimed perfectly to his head- still zooming. Until Tadashi quickly stopped them-

**"NO!" **A familiar voice yelled.

* * *

><p><em>"H- Hiro..?"<em> Tadashi quickly dropped the giant spear of microbots, having the microbots make weird sounds on the floor- as if a giant bowl of rice just fell.

Hiro blinked in confusion. _'T- Tadashi? Y- You came to save me..?'_ He thought.

**"Hiro, talk to me please."** Tadashi worriedly said, finally stopping the tornado of microbots that made him go up in the air. Now he was finally facing Hiro, so close- but his little brother's eyes were so far.

_"T- Tadashi..? I- Is that you..?"_ Hiro finally spoke, his voice cracking.

"Y- Yeah, it's me." Tadashi said as he took off the mask, and then the group- that were chained by microbots to the wall were released.

_"Y- You really came to save me..?"_ Hiro asked, as a small smile came to his face.

"Yeah Hiro.. Of course I did. Didn't I used to tell you, that _I will always be with you_? If only you could remember..."

"T- Tadashi-" The 14 year old was quickly cut off by the older Hamada. The older Hamada, had the evil glare back on, looking back at the professor behind the 14 year old.

"Hiro, move away. **I need to punish Callaghan.**"

"W- What?! No! Tadashi no!"

"Hiro, he almost killed you! I can't live knowing that you were almost killed, and _I didn't get to do anything about it!_"

"Tadashi! Nobody deserves to die!"

"But he almost killed you! H- He tried to kill you, bonehead."

"He also took care of me Tadashi!"

**"He took care of you, to use you."** Tadashi said, with a serious tone.

"B- But-" Hiro was quickly cut off when the man behind him quickly pulled out a knife, and put his arm around Hiro's neck, and the other arm was holding a knife infront of Hiro's throat.

**"Give the mask, or Hiro gets it."** Callaghan said, angrily with no heart. The group gasped in fear, and Tadashi made one of the strongest and deadly glares ever. His eyes were burning, his face was red- it looked like he was about to explode.

**"Callaghan, you monster."** Tadashi said, in a very serious, and devilish voice.

"Give me the mask, Hamada. If you still want your brother** alive**."

**"TADASHI! DON'T! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!"** Hiro yelled, struggling in the man's arm. And struggled even more when the man puts his arm around tighter.

**"SHUT UP!" **Callaghan yelled.

**"GIVE ME THE MASK NOW!"**

**"TADASHI! PLEASE! IF YOU DO THIS, A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE GOING TO GET HURT!"**

"H- Hiro.. I'm sorry... _But you're more important than anything to me_." Tadashi said, as he shakily hands the mask over to Callaghan. But Callaghan wasn't really a man who fulfills his promise, as Callaghan finally receives the mask- he quickly aims to stab the 14 year old. But Tadashi quickly swooped in to save Hiro from being stabbed.

**"TADASHI!"** Hiro and the group screamed in fear and worry. Hiro quickly ran to the older Hamada's side, as the group watched Callaghan escape with the microbots. Luckily Tadashi didn't really have serious damage, thanks to the bulletproof armor they made- that took them like 3-5 days to finish. **"I told you we should have punished him."**

"Tadashi.. I'm so sorry.." Hiro quickly hugged the older Hamada, chuckling with relief. Tadashi felt his heart's void seal up again, and hugged Hiro back, tight. Very tight, not wanting to ever let go of the 14 year old ever again. **"Ow." **Hiro said, struggling but he still smiled. It was totally like the lucid dream.

_-Baymax inflates-_

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

* * *

><p><em>"Healthcare? This robot was a healthcare?"<em> Hiro asked, finally escaping the hug.

"Yeah, he's programmed with over **10,000 medical procedures**." Tadashi explained, feeling proud of himself- that he's showing the invention to Hiro once again.

"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?" Baymax asked.

"Oh, it's okay Baymax. No trouble-"

"Baymax, scan Tadashi now!" Hiro yelled.

"W- What?" Tadashi confusedly looked at Hiro.

"Tadashi, you got stabbed and then you say that there wasn't any trouble?!"

"H- Hiro, I'm perfectly fineee. The armor protected me, and shouldn't I be asking you that?" Tadashi said, as he starts scanning Hiro.

"Oh yeah, why do you have armor on? And who are they?" Hiro asked, as he quickly hides behind Tadashi.

"Oh Hiro, you've met them before." Tadashi replied.

"Wow, does the kid have amnesia?" Gogo asked.

"Hiroooo! It's okay if you don't remember us!" Honey Lemon said, as she starts hugging the 14 year old, but Tadashi quickly stopped her.

"This is totally like winter soldier, but more kid friendly." Fred said.

"Uhhh, Tadashi? Do you and Hiro want some alone time-"

**"Tadashi has sustained no injuries."**

"See. And yeah, I want to be alone with this bonehead right now." Tadashi said.

**"Okay, we'll meet you at the cafe Tadashi!"** Honey Lemon yelled from afar, as the group exits the room.

"Don't you guys need Baymax?!" Tadashi worriedly asked loudly, so the group could hear.

"Don't worry! I'll call Heathcliff for the family chopper!" Fred replied.

Then Tadashi looked back at Hiro, **"Baymax, scan Hiro now."**

"Ugh. Tadashi I'm finee- Baymax don't scan me."

**"Scan complete."**

"Unbelievable." Hiro replied. "Hey knucklehead, that's my line." Tadashi replied ruffling the younger Hamada's hair.

"Hiro also hasn't sustained any injuries. However your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, common in adolescence. **Diagnosis: Puberty.**"

"WOAH! WHAT?!" Hiro's eyes widen, then Tadashi started laughing, but stopped when Hiro elbowed him.

"So... Why were you guys wearing some kind super hero armor... and why is Baymax wearing carbon fiber underpants?"

* * *

><p><strong>Umm guys so I have a really, really important question to ask. Will you guys be okay with a major character's "death" in an upcoming chapter (probably not the next one)<strong>

**Review with "BAYMAX" if you want, or is okay with a major character "death".  
>Or "NO TO THE MAX" if you don't want a major character to "die".<strong>

**PS. Don't ask why I quoted death and die.**

**Anyways, Happy New Year!**


	10. Bro Talk

**Okay so apparently more people said "No to the max", but I never promised anything! -Since we still need to add more very heartbreaking moments like in the movie... I'll try my best to not make you cry- **

** Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>"So... You're telling me that you made all those gadgets.. all those super hero armor.. and tried to kill your own idol-professor, for me?" Hiro asked with wide eyes.<p>

"Yeah, of course bonehead. And correction, former idol-professor. After what he did to you, I swear **I'll crack his neck.**"

_"Haha. Very funny."_ Hiro sarcastically said, then frowned. "Wait are you being serious?"

"Tadashi. You can't." Hiro said, in a worried tone.

"Hiro, with those microbots- He's going to hurt **a lot** of people. Considering the fact that he almost **killed** you! What if he comes back for you? I can't live my life knowing that you're still in danger- I need to put an end to this while I still have the chance." Tadashi explained, in a very serious tone. He walks close to Hiro and holds his shoulders tightly, then both of them were now looking at each other's similar brown eyes.

**"Tadashi. It's all my fault."** Hiro said in a sad tone.

"W- What do you mean?"

"I- I built more of those** microbots**! I didn't know that he was going to use them for- who knows what! Tadashi.. **I'm so sorry..**"

Tadashi felt guilt wash over him, realizing that he just said that his little brother's invention is going to hurt a lot of people. "N- No. Hiro, it's all **my fault**. I- If only I never went in there, t- then you wouldn't have had to suffer in Callaghan's hands during those weeks.. I'm sorry Hiro." He quickly pulled the smaller Hamada into a hug, realizing that Baymax also joined. "There. There. It will be alright."

"Oh yeah, come to think of it. What did Callaghan do to you anyway? And why were you staying with him?!" Tadashi asked, as he looked straight at the identical brown eyes.

"I- I don't remember.. I just remember myself being a guy named Alex.. and then he told me to build more microbots because he doesn't have the strength to make more.. B- But Tadashi! I swear he's still a good person somewhere, he always used to bring a lot of books for me to read in case I ever got bored. A- and he brings me movies to watch-"

"Were they appropriate movies? Rated what?! DID HE LET YOU WATCH A MATURE RATED MOVIE?!"

"What? NO!" Hiro quickly replied. "Tadashi, he's not really **a monster!** H- He's just not thinking okay.. Maybe there's an **explanation** to all of this."

"Hiro, let's worry about that later." Tadashi said firmly. "We need to go back home. A place where you'll be safe."

"W- What?! Can't I join you guys?!" Hiro said with a pout.

"No way, bonehead." Tadashi said, as he grabs his helmet and puts it on Hiro. "I'm not going to let you risk your life. This is my job that **I have to do**." Then the three started walking outside, for a good place to start flying.

"H- Hey! Wait!" Hiro said loudly, as he finds the room where Tadashi and the gang saw what happened to the 2 portals. "T- Tadashi! Look!"

"What is it Hiro?" Tadashi quickly ran to Hiro's side along with a silent Baymax.

"It's Abigail." Hiro said, as he points to the woman on the screen.

"Whose Abigail?" Tadashi furrowed his eyebrows as he looked closer at the woman. "W- Wait.. She looks **familiar**."

**"It's Callaghan's daughter!"** Hiro said quickly. "I- I saw a picture of her in the warehouse before! She- **She died in the portal!**"

"So.. That's why Callaghan wanted **revenge..**"

**"H- He wants to hurt that business man!"** Hiro pointed to Krei on the screen.

* * *

><p>"We need to tell the others. C'mon Hiro get on."<p>

"Get on where?" Hiro looked confusedly at the older Hamada.

"On my shoulders."

"W- What?! T- Tadashi, I'll fall-" Hiro was quickly cut off as his older brother carried him on his shoulders.

"Don't worry Hiro. I'm already used to you being on my shoulders, especially when you were too tired to walk." Tadashi said with a smirk.

"W- Where are we going?!" Hiro fearfully asked, as Tadashi climbed on Baymax. "We're going back to the cafe. We're going back **home**." Tadashi replied.

"We live in a cafe?" Hiro asked plainly. But Tadashi ignored the question and started climbing on Baymax and puts his shoes on Baymax's magnetic holder.

**"W- WAIT WHY ARE WE-"**

"Baymax! Let's show Hiro **what you can do**."

"What..?"

_"Wings!"_

**"W- Woah! Tadashi! PLEASE!"**

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You big baby." Tadashi said, "Okay Hiro you ready?"

"N- No."

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go Baymax!" Tadashi yelled, as Baymax started flying smoothly.

"Hiro seems to be hyperventilating." Baymax said as they flied high in the sky.

"Oh come on, Hiro! I'm right here. We'll be okay."

"Although a fall from this height will lead to very bad injuries, or in other words. Death."

"Not helping, Baymax."

* * *

><p>"Hey, come on Hiro. Talk to me. Don't leave me hanging.." Tadashi said happily. "What's wrong?"<p>

"I- It's just that.. What if I don't get my memories back?" Hiro asked sadly. "I would want to remember everything.. But what if I can't?"

"Hiro.. I'm sure you're going to remember **everything**." Tadashi said calmly "You just need more time."

"B- But what if.. I don't have enough time..?" Hiro asked sadly.

"What do you mean?" Tadashi's worries started growing. Then silence took over.

"Tadashi. Hiro. I sense emotional distress from both of you. Do you desire to land somewhere?" Baymax said, after 3 minutes of silence.

"Yeah, buddy. At that blimp."

* * *

><p>"Tadashi don't we have to go back to the cafe? We still need to tell the group." Hiro said, looking away from the older Hamada's gaze.<p>

"Relax, Hiro. It's just 3 PM, and they could wait till 6 PM. Don't worry Aunt Cass is really great with guests." Tadashi said with a smile. "And we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yeah there is. What's bugging you?" Tadashi worriedly said, as he still locked his gaze at Hiro.

"Nothing. I just need to rest." Hiro said, with a very sad expression. "Please."

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Do does two always talk this long?! We've been here for like 30 minutes!" Gogo yelled in frustration.<p>

"Relax Gogo! Just try to understand that Tadashi and Hiro, have many things to talk about right now." Honey Lemon said with a reassuring smile. "Besides, this movie is amazing!" She screamed in joy as she locked her eyes at the flatscreen TV on the front of the cafe.

"True. The songs are very well organized, and the emotional scenes come at the right time." Wasabi said as he locked his eyes at the TV. Honey and Wasabi could hear the other 2 groaning.

"Ugh. Their just singing twerps! Who would sing like that in a big forest?!" Gogo yelled, as she pops her bubblegum. "Agreed. This doesn't even show an origin story." Fred added boringly as he read an issue of Spiderman.

_Look at that flesh,_  
><em>Pink and plump.<em>  
><em>Hello, little girl...<em>

_Tender and fresh,_  
><em>Not one lump.<em>  
><em>Hello, little girl...<em>

"Oh my god! The wolf is creepy!" Honey Lemon screamed, like a child.

"Ugh. He has bad sense in style too." Wasabi added.

* * *

><p>"No way, Hiro." Tadashi replied. "We're not leaving till I know what's bugging you."<p>

Silence then came back. "This awkward silence, is very sad. Both of you are still in emotional distress. It is alright to cry." Baymax said, suddenly making this awkwarder than earlier.

Baymax then goes up to Hiro and hugs him. "There. There. It will be alright."

"Unbelievable." Tadashi mumbled "Come on Hiro, I know **you **are still in there somewhere... Please. Come back."

"Tadashi.. Don't you see?" Hiro then locked his eyes at the similar glittering brown eyes. "I can't. And I probably never will! If my memories would come back, then it should have came back a month ago!"

"Hiro. Memory loss is a different case for you." Baymax said, "What do you mean buddy?" Tadashi asks.

"From my recent scan of Hiro, approximately a week ago. I have sensed an unusual occurance in Hiro's brain activity." Baymax explained. "I sensed that Hiro was- in fact manipulated by a device."

"Device?" Hiro raised his eyebrows. "Well, that device is probably gone now. And even if we find it.. I don't think it would help with my memory.."

"Well, it's okay Hiro. We can still make new memories can't we?" Tadashi asked with a gleeful smile, which made Hiro smile a bit.

"Y- Yeah.." Hiro said. "But can you atleast point out small details about me? I mean- the **real me**?"

* * *

><p>"UGH. IT'S ALREADY AN HOUR. OH MY GOD." Gogo said, as she looks at her watch. "But that witch, was pretty amazing. Too bad that she had to die."<p>

"She was a villain, Gogo. And I'm surprised that you paid attention to the movie." Honey Lemon said cheefully.

"Uh, no she wasn't Honey." Fred spoke up. "She wasn't a classic villain, we basically saw a heart in her when she tried to get Rapunzel back. And we saw that she just wanted revenge. But she's still a villain, and a victim in a way. Since she was the one who got stolen from in the first place."

"Fred, that was a pretty nice nerd talk. But she's still evil." Wasabi added.

* * *

><p>"Okay so our parents died when you were 3.. We stayed with our mom's 2nd cousin, then we moved to Aunt Cass' because we didn't like mom's 2nd cousin.. Then you skipped many grades, and went to a school full of geniuses that were older than you.. And you were always being stalked by fangirls.. and also adored by your older classmates, because you were so adorable for an 11 year old. Then you graduated high school when you were 13. Then you started bot-fighting because you had nothing else fun to do, since all your friends are really busy preparing for college, unlike you. I tried to encourage you to go to SFIT, but failed so many times. Then I finally encouraged you, and you were so happy when you were accepted by Callaghan. Then the tragedy happened... and I- I thought you were dead... Y- You were gone for almost 2 months Hiro... I- I couldn't live with myself knowing that y- you were gone! I almost killed myself. Because I lost you- you were the only direct family-"<p>

"Tadashi, you can stop now." Hiro said, as he started to hug Tadashi. "I think that was too much information."

"Sorry Hiro.. It's just that I feel so proud of you.."

"No Tadashi. I'm proud of **you.** You're probably the best big brother anyone could have." Hiro said with a smile. "And hey.. I have a question.."

"What is it?" Tadashi asked, as he still hugged tighter and both of them stared at the sun, almost setting.

"How did you keep track of everything that happened to me?" Hiro asked in the least-rudest way as possible.

"U- Uhh, I was you know- Always with you." Tadashi hesitantly replied.

"Right.. And you promise, you'll always be with me?" Hiro asked.

"As long as you promise it too, bonehead." Tadashi replied with a smile.

"Promise." Hiro replied, happily.

"Okay, let's go back to the group." Tadashi said happily, as both turned to see Baymax with a low battery.

**"HALLO TADASHIIIIIII!" **Baymax said with a drunk tone.

"Oh no." Tadashi said, as he saw Hiro hold back a laugh.


	11. New Memories

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I was so busy with school, because our first semester just ended today. Anyways, I just want you guys to know that most of you said No to the max... Let's just say that "MAYBE" there is someone that's going to die, or already died.**

* * *

><p>Tadashi wasn't so happy, even if Hiro was finally with him. He still needed to put Hiro in a safe place, considering the fact that Callaghan is still out there- and they're on a vehicle that's more than 50 feet away from the ground. The older Hamada was certainly not happy that he had been chasing Baymax for half an hour now, just to insert his mini charger in his access port.<p>

**"HIROOOOOOOOOOOOO! I MUST LECTURE YOU ABOUT PUB- PUB- PUBERTY!"**

"N- No it's fine, buddy." Tadashi quickly answered, **_"Hiro already knows about puberty."_**

Hiro chuckled, "So... Tadashi, are you sure you don't want any help?" He asked with a smile. "We still need to tell your friends about Callaghan."

"Yeah. It's fine." Tadashi answered, still trying to get a grip onto Baymax, fearing that the robot might slide off the blimp. _"I already contacted them about it."_

"You did?" Hiro asked in confusion. **"When?!"**

**"15 minutes ago."** Tadashi replied with a smile. "I forgot to tell you that our helmets have a built-in communication system."

Hiro made a proud smile. "W- What did they say?"

"Well," Tadashi sat down next to Hiro, to finally take a break from Baymax.** "They did a little research on Krei..."**

"And?"

"And Callaghan's probably going to attack him tomorrow, **at the project announcement.**"

"How do you know?" Hiro asked in worry. "He might have been attacked today!"

"Relax, you big baby." Tadashi teased, **"The gang are actually having a look-out in front of Krei Tech's main building, right now. In case Callaghan had any plans... But there was no sign of him anywhere."**

Hiro sighed in relief, "Well, we still need to get home."

Tadashi chuckled, "Oh right. Aunt Cass would probably** hug you to death** when we she sees you."

**"I'm totally looking forward to that."** Hiro said with a small smile. Baymax was suddenly standing in front of Hiro.

**"HA- HA- HAVE A LOLLIPOP!"** Baymax yelled, suddenly a small part of his armor fell. A small white container behind his back opened, there were several bags of lollipops in the container, and the older Hamada's eyes widen when he saw a familiar object inside. **"YOU HAVE BEEN A GO- GOO- GOOOD BOYYYYYYYY! NO LOLLIPOPS FOR YOUUUU."**

"Baymax! **Close the container, right now!**" Tadashi yelled in frustration (and fear). "I didn't spend **100 Dollars** for those lollipops to fall off the blimp!"

Baymax turned to face Tadashi. **"I AM HEALTHCARE. YOUR PERSONAL BAYMAX COMPANIONNNNN- ION- IONNNNNNN!"**

Tadashi groaned, and stood up to get a grip on Baymax. He only managed to close the container, but Baymax's armor was hard to get a grip on- unless Tadashi used the magnets on his armor, but he feared that Baymax might do something stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>"Now do you need help?"<strong> Hiro asked, as with a grin.

Tadashi groaned, "Yes. Please."

Hiro chuckled, and stood up from the center of the blimp. This certainly was a big blimp, it had a great view of San Fransokyo- even in the dark, but a fall from this height could lead to death. Hiro carefully ran to Tadashi, and tried to help him get a grip on Baymax's armor. "Couldn't you just deactivate him?"

Tadashi froze for a minute, how could he be so stupid?! He was the creator of Baymax after all! He could have just deactivated Baymax earlier! He slapped himself in embarrassment, then turned to Hiro with a small smile. **"Baymax. I'm satisfied with my care."**

Baymax blinked, then quickly fell to ground- deflating inside his armor.

"That's how you deactivate your battle bot?"

"He's actually a nurse bot, knucklehead."

"Why do you keep calling me knucklehead?"

**"You don't wanna know."** Tadashi said with a smile, then quickly opened the access port of the deflated nurse-bot and inserted the small charger.

"So... How long do we still have to wait?"

**"Probably half an hour."**

**"Half an hour?! ...Can't he charge faster?"**

Tadashi smiled, and walked to the edge of the blimp.

**"Woah- T- Tadashi! W- What are you doing?!"** Hiro asked in fear and worry, he quickly ran to Tadashi's back.

"Relax, I'm just gonna try something." Tadashi said with a smile as he looked back at Hiro- who was clinging to his arm. **"You're gonna love this."**

Hiro was confused, and worried when he saw Tadashi's confident smile. Before he knew it, Tadashi quickly slipped away from his hands and jumped. **"TADASHI!"**

* * *

><p>The older Hamada laughed when he saw Hiro's face. It had been months since he saw Hiro's memorable expressions. The young adult quickly pressed a button on his armor, and a jetpack quickly appeared behind his back, he was quickly soaring through the dark atmosphere, and started to glide up to where he and Hiro was staying.<p>

Hiro felt his eyes water. _Was Tadashi on drugs?! What was wrong with him?! Why did he jump?! Did I do something wrong? Was he suicidal?! Is this his way of showing his role model stuff?! **"TADASHI!"**_

Much to Hiro's surprise, he quickly saw a beam of white light that matched Tadashi's suit. His suit was almost the same as Baymax's, but with a shade of white-ish paint. Hiro looked up in fear, worry, and awe when he saw Tadashi soaring through the sky- faster than how Baymax soared. Tadashi was laughing, which made Hiro glare with worry and anger, all mixed together.

**"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" **Hiro yelled, Tadashi could have sworn that he heard his little brother's voice crack. He quickly hovered in front of the younger Hamada, "I'm just trying to impress my little bro." The young adult said with a smile.

**"A- ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" **Hiro's obvious concern on his face, made Tadashi feel a little bit of guilt- but also made Tadashi feel happy. Hiro's concerned face disappeared, and his death glare once again returned. **"IS THIS WHAT YOU MEAN BY IMPRESSING ME?!"**

**"Relax, you bonehead." **Tadashi said with a chuckle. **"I just want you to have fun, maybe you needed some after being locked away for weeks."**

Tadashi could see Hiro soften, his breathing going back to normal. "Y- You could have done something... less risky.."

"Says the guy who went to those bot fights..." Tadashi mumbled, then quickly grabbed Hiro's arm.

"W- What are you doing?!" Hiro asked, his eyes flickering with fear. He didn't know how he just got on Tadashi's shoulders, but he was more fearing the fact that his brother might be crazy.** "T- T- TADASHI! PUT ME DOWN!"**

**"Not until you are satisfied with your care."**

**"WHAT?!"** Hiro's eyes started to water in fear. _WAS HIS BROTHER CRAZY?! _Hiro's eyes were shut tight, he didn't want to see the city in such a high place, in a dark time.

"Hey." Tadashi spoke up, with a little bit of determination in his voice. **"Open your eyes."**

"No." Hiro quickly answered. **"I'd rather just sit here, until Baymax finally finishes charging."**

Tadashi almost frowned, but he needed to keep his smile up. "Look, Hiro." Tadashi started moving faster with his jetpack. "I'm sorry that I forced you into this, but you gotta have fun. You want to make **new memories**, right?"

Hiro sat silent on Tadashi's shoulders for a minute. **"Y- Yeah..."**

"Then open your eyes, bonehead." Tadashi said, in a cheering tone. **"C'mon, it wouldn't hurt to try."**

Hiro sighed, he hesitated when he tried to open his eyes. But as he finally opened them, what he saw was totally not what he expected. He stared at the city in awe. **"Wow... This is sick."**

"Uh-huh. Remember this?"

Hiro took a quick glance at Tadashi, and stared back at the amazing sight of buildings with different colors of lights. In the city, it also looked amazing at night- but in this view, it was truly remarkable. It was as if Hiro was looking at heaven. **"Nope.."**

Tadashi frowned. But quickly put his happy expression on, he didn't want to ruin this moment- he understood that Hiro won't remember anything, but Tadashi is not going to give this up. "Well.. We always went here **as kids**, we would play here- and this is where we actually made our first invention."

Tadashi turned his face, and he smiled brightly when he saw Hiro's face amazed at the sight. Hiro yawned in obvious sleepiness, Tadashi turned his face- and quickly looked at the time in his helmet. It's already late. Aunt Cass must be over reacting right now, and Hiro needed to get his rest.

"Wow." Hiro can't get his eyes off at the amazing view, until Tadashi finally started hovering more upwards. **"W- Where are we going?"**

Tadashi turned his head, only to meet Hiro's eyes with his right eye. "We're going to get Baymax. It's already half an hour."

"Oh..." Hiro said with a smile, and quickly took one more quick look at the amazing sight- before he started to hug Tadashi's head. **"Thanks Tadashi.."**

Tadashi smiled, and started flying back to the blimp.

* * *

><p>"This is where we live?" Hiro asked with a doubting expression. "I thought you were just kidding about us living in a cafe, with our aunt."<p>

Tadashi chuckled. "We actually live above the cafe." The young adult quickly opened the cafe door, and ran up the stairs- obliviously not noticing something odd. **"Aunt Cass, we're home."**

_No response._

**"Aunt Cass?"** Tadashi's happy expression faded.

"T- Tadashi..." Hiro's voice was trembling. The young adult quickly ran to the teen's side, only to see the cafe messed up.

Tadashi stared at the cafe in shock, and he quickly looked at Hiro's scared expression. **"S- Stay with Baymax. I'll be right back."**

**"O- Okay..."** Hiro looked up at Baymax, and then looked back at Tadashi who was now running up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>"A- Aunt Cass..?"<strong> Tadashi looked at the living room. Nothing was touched here, or there. So it wasn't a robbery. The young adult walked to the kitchen, because that's where his aunt would always be. Nothing. Nobody. Aunt Cass isn't here. Tadashi was about to go up the stairs to the shared bedroom, wanting to see if there was anything touched in there- but he quickly stopped when he heard bumping down stairs.

**"B- BAYMAX!"** Hiro screeched in fear, he watched as Callaghan was pinning Baymax to the wall with his microbots. "LET GO OF HIM ROBERT!"

**"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING OR ANYONE TO INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS, HAMADA."** Robert yelled, and quickly had a hand of microbots gripping onto the young boy. **"MY DAUGHTER DIDN'T DIE FOR THIS."**

"Y- Your daughter- **wouldn't have wanted this!**" Hiro yelled, with all his might. Trying to escape the strong grip, he was being squished by the microbots. Callaghan tightened his grip, pushing Hiro's limits. **"MY DAUGHTER IS GONE."**

**"LET HIM GO."** Tadashi said in a very loud voice. The elder professor quickly turned around, to see Tadashi's death glare.

Callaghan made a small forced laugh. "You really think you have something burning in your brain right now, Hamada?"

**"CALLAGHAN PLEASE."** Tadashi started pleading, when he saw Hiro's face turning blue.** "PLEASE... J- JUST LET HIM GO."**

Callaghan's expression remained the same. He didn't reply, instead he ran out of the cafe with his microbots. Tadashi's eyes widen- and quickly formed a flicker of anger, he looked up at the nurse-bot. **"Baymax. Destroy."**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: <strong>

**"H- Hiro?! Are you okay?!" A familiar voice asked, behind the traumatized teen.**


	12. Aunts

**I just realized that it has been so long since I made a chapter with a flashback... so you're gonna expect a lot of flashbacks in the upcoming chapters! **

* * *

><p>Tadashi glared at the cowering man, the older Hamada's heart was burning with a flicker of anger and fear. He had to do this. He had to save Hiro.<br>**"Baymax, Destroy."**

Baymax quickly turned his head to Tadashi, as if he was shocked. He sensed Tadashi's stress levels rising. Even as a robot, he didn't comprehend what Tadashi actually meant. _"Tadashi. My programming prevents me from injuring a human being. You programmed me to help the-"_

**"BAYMAX, MY BROTHER IS IN DANGER!"** Tadashi quickly yelled, he could feel veins popping out of his skin. **"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO REMIND ME THE REASON I MADE YOU!"** He quickly opened the access port, with no hesitation. He took out the medical chip, but, just as he took it out- he felt himself tremble, as if an invisible painless bullet just hit him. Something was telling him to put it back, but he quickly shook it off and placed the chip in his pocket, he had to do this, for Hiro.

Baymax froze for a minute. Tadashi almost gasped when he saw Baymax's red eyes. He wondered if he actually added those to his destruction chip, but he didn't have time to think about that right now, right now he has to save Hiro.

**"BAYMAX!"** Tadashi quickly glanced back at the masked man, he still wasn't too far. Even with those microbots, Tadashi knew he could keep up with Baymax's wings. **"WINGS!"**

* * *

><p><em>Tadashi grew worried as he saw Aunt Cass hurry into her cold winter attire. He was standing at the kitchen, completely unseen by his troubled aunt. It was around 12 AM, and Tadashi left his and Hiro's shared bedroom to get some water. Of course, he did everything he could to walk quietly past the bedrooms of his cousins', he didn't want to disturb anybody. Although, it looks like Aunt Cass was already disturbed by something else.<em>

_The brunette prepared her gloves, earmuffs, scarf, and even her thick jacket. She was obviously hurrying it in, still not noticing the troubled 7 year old standing behind her. She wanted to go back to her brother, because there was an urgent call from the hospital. She and the brothers' other aunt had decided to keep Maemi's death, and Tomeo's condition a huge secret._

_They especially wanted everything, the massacre, the explosion, and the huge news kept away from the 4 kids. They just had to find the right time, especially now that they have to worry more about Tadashi and Hiro's father._

_Cass knew that their secret wasn't going to last long, especially when you had a 7 year old in the house that was always on the honor roll, always participating in those science contests, and has a very logical mind. Just as she was about to put in her shoes, she suddenly felt a hand on her back. She jumped at the sudden touch, and quickly turned around in a defensive position._

_She sighed when she just saw her 7 year old nephew in those tiny robot pajamas, also holding up a glass of water on his left hand.  
>"T- Tadashi! Sweetie," She cleared her throat. "Why are you up this late..? Did Hiro have an-"<em>

_The 7 year old quickly made a hand gesture- like Jazz hands.  
>"No Aunt Cass." He said with a chuckle. "I just came down here to get a drink of water."<br>_

_"What did I say about drinking water in the middle of the night?" She scolded. "Maybe one day, Hiro won't be the one who always makes accidents."_

_Tadashi rolled his eyes, and sat beside her.  
>"Where are you going?" He asked as he took a sip of water.<em>

* * *

><p>Hiro felt himself trembling as he saw a dark warehouse, although, it wasn't the warehouse he stayed at when he was still Alex. It looked much more, older, and abandoned. It even had so much graffiti that looked like it was made 10 years ago, even the metal symbols that indicate death was already rusted. Hiro gulped when he felt the microbots around him tightened as they entered.<p>

**"C- Callaghan..."** Hiro spoke up under his trembling breath. **"Why?"**

Callaghan didn't respond. No sign of guilt. No sign of pity. No sign of anything. All he knew that he really had to do, was avenge his daughter with nothing in his way. That's why he had to kidnap the two Hamada's before the gang ever makes any ideas that would puncture a hole in Callaghan's plan. He smirked over as he saw the giant portal in front of him, Hiro was in awe and felt his hair go up.

Callaghan looked over to Hiro. Hiro gulped as he saw Callaghan's merciless eyes, but what he was really scared of, was that Tadashi was obviously coming. He just wished that Tadashi might not have found them, he didn't want Tadashi to be hurt, all he wanted was for all of this to end. He struggled in the grip of microbots, and realized that he was being pushed into a dark room.

* * *

><p><em>There it was. The first question that could lead to many different, and scary answers. She didn't know what to do, she knew that she could just lie to him, but she was pretty bad at lying. So she did everything she could to not show any signs of nervousness, the brunette found out that nervousness could make a person know that you were lying.<em>

_"Uhh.." She finally spoke up. "I- I'm just going for a midnight walk, sweetie."_

_Tadashi rose his eyebrow in confusion.  
>"Isn't it past curfew?"<em>

_Cass couldn't help but chuckle.  
>"Sweetie, curfew is only directed to 18 years old and under."<em>

_"Ohhh.." He replied with an awkward smile. "But, why would you go this late?"_

_Cass didn't really have time to answer these questions. Her brother's doctors just called her because of something urgent, and she didn't want to take this long. But, she also didn't want to let the brothers know about anything, so maybe she could still spare a few minutes._

_"B- Because, you know... uh.." She rubbed her neck, trying to look for a good reply. "I- It's better than stress eating."_

_..._

_"But you love stress eating.." The young boy mumbled, now his curiosity point was reaching him. He was about to speak again until he heard footsteps from the stairs._

* * *

><p>Hiro found himself in a very dark room. He could barely see anything, he couldn't even see his hands, or his trembling feet, or even the floor! He just wanted to have a peaceful day, just for once. But, the dark room doesn't really scare the 14 year old, he was just concerned to what happened to Tadashi, and especially concerned to where their aunt was.<p>

Just as he was about to drift himself into sleep, he suddenly heard loud breathing in the background. He didn't know where it was coming from, but the loud breathing really sounded familiar.  
><strong>"W- Who's there..?"<strong>

The loud breathing stopped.

He suddenly heard footsteps in the room, and he instinctively backed up to the nearest wall. Of course, it was already scary to have someone kidnap you more than once, and try to kill you. It was also scary to be kidnapped by 3 women, that were actually people who still had hearts. It was definitely scary to see your brother, almost murder someone in blind fury. But, Hiro thought that all those scary moments finally ended, until now.

The footsteps came closer, and louder. Louder. It was scaring Hiro much more, until he felt warm arms around his body.

**"Oh. My. God."** A woman's voice came up, but her voice was shaking, probably because the dark room's temperature was kind of cold.

Hiro confusedly stared at the darkness, he squinted his eyes to at least find a little bit of light inside the dark room, but no luck. He suddenly felt hands touching his face, and squishing his body.

**"H- Hiro?!"** The woman's voice screeched.** "Are you okay?!"**

Hiro blinked, and cleared his throat.  
>"Are you... <strong>Aunt Cass?<strong>"

"SWEETIE!" She screamed in joy. **"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL DONE FOR! WE'VE GOT TO GET YOU TO A SAFE PLACE!"**

"W- Wait," Hiro, of course, returned the hug but he quickly pulled away. "How did you get here?"

Cass looked around, losing hope to escape. So instead, she just held Hiro's hand, and smiled that at least Hiro was happy. So now, she began to tell the story.

* * *

><p><em>Cass paced around the cafe. As soon as the gang left, she quickly closed it up (which upset a lot of costumers) to wait for her boys. She needed to know that they were okay, she just wished that she made the right decision of having Tadashi and the gang, to have these super-power-like abilities. Of course, she wanted to stop him, but it was a matter of life and death for Hiro. It was probably the only way to get Hiro back, and she knew that Tadashi would still try to save Hiro, even if she would refuse.<em>

_Cass wanted to help the team too, but the gang forced her (in Tadashi's command) to just stay at home, and lock the doors.  
>All she could do was that, and stress eating. She immensely stares at the cafe door, stroking Mochi's fur.<em>

_Before she knew it, she was asleep. The last thing she remembered was the sound of shattering glass, and a man in a kabuki mask dragging her to an unknown building._

* * *

><p>Hiro listened to the story thoughtfully. He just didn't understand why Callaghan had to go this far, even including someone's own family. It must have been much more harder for Aunt Cass to also understand, but all he felt was love and compassion as his aunt just kept hugging him, not even showing signs of letting go. Of course, it felt good to have his aunt hug him, but he wanted to ask so many questions. So he figured that Aunt Cass might be a great person to talk to, for these questions, that he never asked Tadashi.<p>

Meanwhile, Tadashi finally found where Hiro was at. He glided down, breaking the glass roof. He could see darkness all around him, it was a good thing that Baymax's red eyes could emit such a brightness. It filled some dark spaces with red tints, which kind of helped the older Hamada to see better in the dark. The warehouse was surely big, so he still had to walk with Baymax to find Hiro. It just saddens Tadashi that his GPS tracker wasn't any use, for now.

* * *

><p><em>"Aunt Nagi?" The 7 year old furrowed his eyebrows in more confusion, as he looked at his aunt's winter attire.<em>

_The woman named Nagi gasped as she saw her nephew, she worriedly looked at Cass, which also returned a concerned look. They literally had to leave soon, but both aunts could never lie to one of their favorite nephews. So they had no choice, he had to find out sooner or later._

_"Sweetie.." Cass finally started it. "You have to know something.."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>QUICK HEADCANONSSS:<br>- Yes, Tadashi and Hiro had other relatives, but at the flashback, they were at Japan, in Nagi's home._**

**_- Maybe some of you know these OCs, I'm featuring them in all my fics_**

**_- Tadashi has 2 cousins, Tanaka and Hinagiku. They're girls._**

**_- Aunt Cass is siblings with Hiro and Tadashi's father. Tadashi's dad, Tomeo, looked more like Tadashi._**

**_- Nagi, and her two daughters, are related to Hiro and Tadashi through their mom. In my fics, Nagi is the second cousin of Hiro and Tadashi's mom, Maemi._**

**_- Maemi is dead, and Tomeo is dying at the flashback._**

* * *

><p>Hiro listened intently to every heart-warming story that Aunt Cass told. Even though they weren't really relevant to Hiro's questions, he just couldn't help but feel happy when he heard those sweet moments he had with his family. Just as Aunt Cass was about to tell him a story when he and Tadashi made Mochi go flying through the cafe, a loud bang from a wall suddenly sounded.<p>

The two Hamada's quickly jumped up, and hugged each other in fear. They quickly placed their ears to the walls, trying to listen to what had been happening outside. All they could hear were loud bangs, sounds of explosions, and a familiar voice shouting.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that wraps up this chapter. I am terribly sorry for the longgggggg wait, but I just want to let you guys know that the story won't end at the time when the movie ended :3 I'm probably gonna add more dangerous villains, other than Yokai.<strong>

**I am also sorry for the short chapter, but since this chapter was so short, I'm gonna give you a little bit of a spoiler for an upcoming chapter:**

Tadashi looked at the eyes with obvious confusion, and doubt.  
>"Bye mom.. bye dad.."<p> 


	13. Dreams Can't Last Long

Hiro and Cass threw glances of worry at each other, as the sounds of loud bangs and thumps started to become louder, and louder. Cass only had one thing in mind, and it's protect to Hiro at all costs. The little Hamada felt hopeless when he couldn't even find a way to escape, that's when Aunt Cass quickly held his puffy cheeks.

"Listen to me, Hiro." Aunt Cass spoke up, trying to meet her nephew's gaze in the dark. "When we escape, run as fast as you can. Got it?"

Hiro nodded, even though Aunt Cass couldn't see the little Hamada's head bobbing up and down, she still felt the agreeing gesture of the teen. She smiled, and embraced the little Hamada into a tight hug.

The hug didn't last long, when there was suddenly another loud crash echoing in the large dark room. The brunette held Hiro's hand tightly, and the wall in front of the two was suddenly cracking, showing little bits of light. Cass gasped, and embraced her nephew tighter for the impact.

* * *

><p>Tadashi felt a little bit of fear when he saw how Baymax recklessly threw a rocket fist at Callaghan. Callaghan was aiming microbots at Baymax's access port, but even if he hits it, the bulletproof carbon fiber wasn't going to let Callaghan win this fight. Tadashi looked around, and just realized that Baymax has missed his rocket fist a lot, it even cracked a huge hole in the wall. <em>Next upgrade : accuracy.<em>

Just as Baymax was about to throw another rocket fist, until Tadashi suddenly heard a high pitched scream of fear from the back entrance of the building. He knew that scream anywhere, and then loud footsteps were suddenly heard.

"Tadashi!" Gogo's irritated voice shouted. "What the hell are you doing?!"

He turned around, and realized that it was the gang. _How did they get here?!  
><em>He was about to reply, until a wave of microbots was suddenly being thrown to the group, even Baymax's rocket fist wouldn't be able to break the thick wave of microbots. He and the gang suddenly fell to the ground, and the chip was off his pocket. They watched as Callaghan started running away with the microbots.

* * *

><p>Hiro could see the tension on his aunt's face. He was glad that they finally escaped that dark room, but due to the large building having many rooms, it was impossible to find an available exit, unless Hiro or Aunt Cass actually had some kind of ladder to escape through the windows.<p>

Aunt Cass suddenly felt a finger tap on her arm, so she quickly turned around to face her nephew and wore a confused expression under the totally-scared expression she had.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked.

Hiro quickly gestured his head into a dark corner of the hallway. Aunt Cass looked confused at first, but then she quickly gasped in shock. They were looking at a giant room full of weapons, robots, but what really shocked her most, was the giant gateway-like structure that was very visible through the see-through glass.

Hiro silently walked over to the room, but his aunt quickly grabbed his arm.  
>"Sweetie, what are you doing?!" She quickly pulled him to her side.<p>

"We can use these weapons-"

"No. That's a big no, sweetie." She scolded him. "There's no way that my 14 year old nephew is going to use those.. stuff!"

"But Aunt Cass-"

"No buts!" She quickly jumped up when small rattling sounds of microbots were coming in their way. "Oh no."

* * *

><p>Callaghan was trying to escape. He thought that he could finally take on the nurse-bot, but he underestimated the power of those merciless red eyes. He started darting through the long halls of the abandoned warehouse, and didn't even dare to look back at the gang.<p>

Tadashi tried to stop them, but he was smart enough to know that he couldn't. So he had no choice, but to chase Callaghan with his bare feet. He started running up the upper-way of the warehouse, to where he could still see Callaghan. He ran faster, and faster, until he met Callaghan's devilish mask once again.

"GIVE IT UP, CALLAGHAN!" He yelled. "THERE'S NO WAY THAT YOU CAN ESCAPE THIS ONE!"

Callaghan ignored those words, and threw microbots to the side, to where Tadashi was located. Of course, the older Hamada could miss the attacks, but Callaghan still threw sharp blades of microbots into his way.

* * *

><p>Aunt Cass panicked, and quickly looked at her side, expecting to see Hiro. She quickly screamed when Hiro was nowhere to be found, but she wasn't just going to just stand there and be ran over by those tiny robots. She started running into another corner of the hall, but she suddenly felt her throat tighten, and her breathing was now starting to sound like a duck dying in the grasslands. Everything was starting to get darker, and darker. Her arms and legs were starting to feel numb. Before she knew it, she fell to the ground with a loud thump. She fainted.<p>

Hiro regretted leaving his aunt behind, but it was instinct. Those weapons were the only hope that Hiro had, to save himself and his aunt. Little did he know, selfish acts could lead to something so painful. The teen quickly ran inside the room full of dangerous gadgets, armor, suits, but what really caught his eye, was the portal. He quickly jumped up at another bang, and accidentally pressed a button. Oh god. He heard sounds of some kind of swirling washing machine, and turned to see what it was, it was the portal. The portal was starting to show a swirling, blue, water-like matter, but what really amazed Hiro, was that a simple button could actually open such a complicated invention.

He started to panic, and took a few steps back from the portal. The portal looked stable, and didn't seem to cause any harm. He felt relieved, and looked through the weapons once again.

* * *

><p>Tadashi didn't know how, but he actually did it. He threw his body at Callaghan, and landed on his back. The professor suddenly fell to his feet, and heard his head somehow crack in the sudden impact. He was unconscious.<p>

Tadashi looked over at the body, and smiled in victory. He quickly took the mask from the man's face, and gripped it with his life.  
>"Finally."<p>

He looked around, and his smile suddenly disappeared. He saw his aunt on the floor, with a pool of blood coming out of her head. His eyes widen in shock and fear, he instinctively ran to her side, and pulled her head to his lap.  
>"AUNT CASS!"<p>

Just as he screamed, he suddenly heard footsteps, and a familiar sound of squeaking. _Baymax..  
><em>He quickly looked over his shoulder, and saw his friends with shocked, and worried expressions. Baymax's red eyes were gone, so he concluded that one of them might have found the chip. He suddenly darted his eyes at Baymax, "BAYMAX! YOU NEED TO HELP AUNT CASS!"

Baymax waddled over to the older Hamada, who had his aunt's bleeding head on his blood-stained lap.  
>"I am scanning her now."<p>

"Scan complete. My scanners show that Cass was recently hyperventilating, and she needs to be treated immediately." He then showed a picture of a 3D map on his chest, showing small symbols of red cross above the 3D hospital buildings. "Would you like me to contact a hospital?"

Tadashi was about to speak, until Gogo ran in.  
>"There's no time to contact a hospital." She said. "I'll take her."<p>

"I'll go with you." Wasabi simply said, with a firm tone.

"You've got to be-"

"No protests, Gogo." Wasabi shushed the woman in front of him. "I don't think your wheels could carry Ms. Hamada, safely."

Gogo pointed her pointer finger up, and froze. She realized that she couldn't carry a slightly over-weight 38 year old woman, by herself. She knew that she would imbalance herself, so she didn't even dare to protest again. Gogo sighed in frustration, and nodded in agreement, much to her displease.

Tadashi looked over worriedly at the two, and looked back at the unconscious woman on his lap.  
>"A- Are you guys sure..?"<p>

"We can do this, Tadashi." Gogo said, with an uncommon reassuring tone.

"We'll bring her back. Organized, and clean." Wasabi said, as he puts a reassuring hand on Tadashi's shoulder. "With Baymax."

* * *

><p>The gang watched as their two friends left with the unconscious, bloody body, and Tadashi's nurse bot. Tadashi felt his heart ring inside him. He was worried, not only for his aunt, but also for his brother. Something much more worse might have happened to him.<p>

Everyone, but Tadashi was still looking over Callaghan's body in fear and awe. Tadashi walked over to the body.  
>"We still need to find Hiro."<p>

"Hiro?" Fred suddenly gasped. "Wasn't that little nerdling with you, like, hours ago?"

Tadashi nodded, and looked down. He was angry at himself. Angry, because he had left Hiro at a time like this. Angry, because he finally had him, but was quickly taken away. Angry, because he also couldn't protect his own aunt. He wanted to rip himself off this world. He just couldn't fulfill his promise, but what made him mad the most, was that everything had to happen like this.

The two friends watched the young man, with worried gazes. They nodded at each other in some sort of agreement, and quickly formed a group hug around the blood-stained Tadashi. Tadashi shivered, but quickly snuggled into their warmth.

"It's all going to be over." Honey Lemon whispered, under the warmth of the group hug.

"Yeah.." Fred agreed, and faced the woman beside him. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "We should totally celebrate, after we find that little gummybear-loving nerdling."

The group suddenly froze, when they heard a scream. A very familiar scream, a scream that Tadashi had heard before. A scream that always made Tadashi's overprotective state lunge in. The gang quickly prepared their weapons, and they each darted their eyes at every direction. Until, they finally saw what was happening. The group was horrified, as they stared at the see-through glass, but what really caught their eye, was the portal that was sucking up a very familiar figure.

* * *

><p><strong>[DURING TADASHI'S HEART TO HEART MOMENT WITH THE GROUP]<strong>

Hiro suddenly felt gusts of air suddenly pulling him to his back. He quickly turned around, and loudly gasped at what he saw. Weapons, armor, suits, dangerous gadgets, were all being sucked by the portal. The portal that he thought was stable, even though he deeply knew, that portals were meant to have another gateway. _Where was the other gate? _He stared at it in shock, until the gusts of wind was starting to get stronger.

Hiro started running back to the door, but then the gusts of wind only pulled him back. He grabbed onto a ledge, and started making his way to the door. He was reaching the door, until another gadget was thrown onto his face. He fell down, and felt his eye uncontrollably twitch at the sudden impact on his face. He quickly got up, but the gust of wind only thrown him down to the floor.

He didn't want to scream. He didn't need to scream. Nobody could ever hear him, so he went on with his way to the door. He could once again see the see-through glass, and smiled as he saw the gang making a group-hug. He was so happy to see them smile at each other, that he didn't even notice the small glass shard that was flying in front of him.

**"GAHHHHHHHH!" **He screamed, so loudly, that his voice even cracked. He held on to the ledge much more tighter, but he doesn't even know if his hand could hold onto it any longer. He quickly looked up at the see-through glass, and frowned as he saw horrified looks, and felt himself cringe at the sight of Tadashi quickly running to the room.

* * *

><p>The young adult was panicking. His little brother, his only brother, was being sucked up by an unknown invention. He couldn't lose him just like this! He ran faster, even faster than the way he ran after Callaghan. He ran fast like the speed of some Olympic Runner. But, even as he reached over the metal door. The door wouldn't even budge to open, so he quickly ran to the window beside the door and started punching it with all his might.<p>

_Shit. _Tadashi thought, realizing that the stupid window, of course it had to be bullet proof. He started smashing his hands to the window he really despised, and heard the sounds of his friends' footsteps running to him.

Tadashi looked at the familiar brown eyes, and back at the door that he was aiming for.  
>"HIRO!" He screamed loudly, hoping that the teen would hear him clearly, under the loud sounds of air from the portal. "YOU'VE GOT TO REACH THE DOOR!"<p>

Hiro heard him, and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He forced his whole body to reach the door, just 5 feet away from the metal door that separated the two brothers. He felt confidence pang on him, as Tadashi kept screaming, and banging on the bulletproof glass.

The two friends also joined the older Hamada, even though it was hopeless to even try breaking the bulletproof glass or the metal door (even from Fred's fire-breathing power, and Honey's chemical reactions), they still had a chance to try and save Hiro. They started screaming his name, giving him all the confidence he needed. They all cheered as Hiro finally reached the door, and the boy grabbed onto the knob.

"UNLOCK THE DOOR! HURRY!" Fred yelled, with obvious concern on his voice.

Hiro smiled, and he aimed his hand onto the door's lock. But, he quickly turned his head to look back at the portal, and turned back to the group watching him from the window. The portal. The portal isn't stable. If he opened the door, Tadashi and his friends would be in danger. If he opened the door, it will not only bring up more problems for the group, but also to the whole city. He thought it over, and pulled his hand away.

"HIRO!" Tadashi yelled. "OPEN THE DOOR! C'MON YOU BONEHEAD!"

"Tadashi.." Hiro whispered behind the metal door, he whispered so low that Tadashi couldn't even comprehend it.

"HIRO! PLEASE!" Honey Lemon screamed. "YOU'VE GOT TO OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"HIRO!" Tadashi yelled once again. "JUST TURN THE STUPID LOCK! C'MON! THE PORTAL ISN'T GOING TO LAST ANY LONGER, IT WILL SUCK YOU IN!"

The gang were banging the window louder, and louder. They couldn't understand what Hiro was even thinking, they banged harder, and harder, to the point where Tadashi's hands were starting to turn red.

"TADASHI!" Hiro yelled. "I CAN'T!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Tadashi worriedly asked. "JUST TURN THE-"

"I'M SORRY!" Hiro interruped, and then smiled as he let go of the ledge beside the door. He watched the wide-eyed group, and waved goodbye at them as he was being pulled away by the portal's weird gravity. He watched, as the hard-cement walls were being destroyed by just some weird gravity that the portal made. He couldn't even-

* * *

><p><strong>Quick AN : I might update this chapter, because I'm so sure that this doesn't have enough emotion ;3; **


	14. Sad Fate

Hiro couldn't even see the trembling group anymore. But, he was happy. The universe has given him a second chance to live. To be with his family, and friends. To see them again, and his fate was finally being reassured into something less painful. He just wished, that he could have seen Tadashi's smile once more, alas, the scattering debris that was being sucked up didn't allow him to see the group.

Hiro still smiled, even as he heard the loud agonizing screams of his older brother. He felt his world slip away, and felt a little bit dizzy as he entered a new world. A new world that didn't even make sense. He looked around, and saw clouds, pinkish-purplish clouds everywhere. He gasped in awe, and started floating around. It was like space.

He stared back at the portal, and smiled at it one more time. Until, something large came in its way, and crashed onto the little Hamada. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>Tadashi started kicking the door harder, and harder. He screamed the teen's name loudly, loud enough to even make someone go temporarily deaf. He kicked it harder, but even if he tried, and tried, nothing could still save his little brother. He cried into the abyss of sadness that formed within him. He started to slowly punch the door in tiredness, and started bawling.<p>

Honey and Fred was still wide-eyed, probably traumatized from this recent event. But, what was more traumatizing, was seeing Hiro's fate in front of them. Tadashi's grief screaming into the world broke their hearts more. The two didn't even know what to do, to help their best friend. They simply just hugged the older Hamada, but Tadashi just pushed them away.

Honey couldn't take it anymore, she quickly embraced the other blonde, and started sobbing onto his monster suit. The young man tightened the embrace, and was also bawling quietly.

Then, in a matter of seconds, the room that contained the large portal suddenly exploded. Honey screamed, and fell on Fred's chest, while Tadashi stood strong, watching the room burn with Hiro's demise.

Honey blushed, as he and Fred's eyes met awkwardly with the weird position they were in. Honey quickly jumped away without a word, and ran to Tadashi's side.  
><strong>"Tadashi.. We need to get out of here."<strong> Honey quickly stated, as she stared at the room, the fire was starting to get larger, and larger.

It was again, another fire. Tadashi didn't want to face the same fate again, so he did all he could to stop thinking about his little brother's demise. He knew for sure that his little brother was already dead. He was still grateful that, at least, he had a little bit of time with the young teen. He wanted to hold these tears for later, he still had to make sure that his aunt was at least alive.

Tadashi felt the last drop of tear stream down his face, and faced Honey.  
><strong>"Let's go."<strong>

"Uhh.. guys?" Fred quickly called them, **"How about Callaghan?"**

Tadashi's eyes quickly drifted to the professor's unconscious body. He looked at it with unending fury, but he simply walked away without the two. He didn't even dare to let out his anger, he knew for a fact that Hiro never wanted him to get his anger the best of him. So, he tried everything he could, to resist the urge of spilling blood from Callaghan's vulnerable, old body.

He looked at the mask, he didn't even realize that he was still gripping onto it. It was the last invention that Hiro ever made. He shrugged it away, and focused on his task. Make sure that Aunt Cass is still alive.

Fred, and Honey carried the unconscious body on the way to the hospital. Earning weird looks of concern, and fear from strangers on the streets. It was a surprise that the authorities didn't even show up yet, but luckily, the hospital wasn't too far. Minutes later, police cars were already piling up in front of the hospital, which made some patients panic.

* * *

><p>The two blondes dropped off Callaghan, and talked to the police about the incident that the man caused. They both made sure that they explained it with well-details, without revealing their identities. As well for Tadashi, he silently walked to the front desk, and was ready to ask for his aunt.<p>

Tadashi walked over to the room the counter-woman told him. He saw Gogo, Wasabi, and Baymax. His two friends were wearing concerned, and trembling faces. While Baymax seemed to look like he was deactivated, but it made sense, any battle like earlier could make that robot's battery run out in a matter of seconds.

"How is she?" He asked.

Gogo walked over to Tadashi, and hugged him.** "The doctors said.. that there is a 99 percent chance that she might fall into a coma."**

Tadashi's eyes widen, and the tears that he was saving for later, started to drop. He didn't want to lose both of them at the same time. Not like this.  
>"Why is this happening.." He asked himself. "What did I ever do.. to deserve this kind of trial?"<p>

"It's gonna be okay, Tadashi." Wasabi said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The comfort of his two friends calmed the 18 year old a little bit, **"D- Did you find Hiro?"**

Tadashi darkened at those words. He quickly pulled away from the hug, and pushed his two friends away. He instinctively pushed the hospital doors open, and looked at the woman on the bed. _How am I supposed to tell Aunt Cass about this..?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's finally the 15th chapter, so I had to update quick, and short! So.. I'm so sorry about Hiro.. and Aunt Cass obviously falling into a coma.. which leads to seeing Tadashi having to take care of the cafe, SFIT, house, and stuff (WITH BAYMAX'S HELP) in later chapters! Updating in probably a week or so, with a lot of sad Tadashi!<em>**


	15. Valentines with Honey

Tadashi wore a sad expression, he was watching his aunt from the edge of his seat. It has been 3 days since the incident, but the brunette still didn't show any signs of waking up. It pained Tadashi so much. He didn't want to lose Aunt Cass too, she was the only family closest family member he had left. He could remember all the good things that his aunt did for him, no, for both of them.

Tadashi promised himself that he would protect his aunt... and his brother. Now, it seems that he failed. He cursed himself, if he hadn't went inside that burning building in the first place.. nothing worse than this could have happened.. But, it was already too late. All he could think up now, was to watch over his aunt, even if she wouldn't wake up in such a long time.

The doctors said that Aunt Cass has a small chance of waking up, but she will. She will wake up, but not soon.

The gang would occasionally visit the two, and they would always try to convince Tadashi to go back to SFIT. Tadashi also wanted to go back, but, he wanted to spend his life watching over Aunt Cass. He wanted to stay in the hospital room with his aunt, forever. Well, not really forever, just until she wakes up. Of course, the nurse allowed him to stay overnight, everyday, because the hospital allowed family members to do that. But, the nurse would also try to convince Tadashi to get some air.

Tadashi looked over the clock, it was already lunch time. 11:53 AM. Just as he expected, Gogo and Wasabi suddenly entered with a bag-load of food.

**"Hey, Tadashi."** Wasabi and Gogo spoke up. "We brought you some instant noodles, and a lot of diet coke..."

"Thanks.." Tadashi mumbled. He sadly smiled at the two, and Gogo walked over to the unconscious woman.

"Any **signs** yet?" Gogo asked, with a sad tone.

"**No**." The older Hamada answered.

Wasabi and Gogo looked at each other, and nodded. Wasabi walked over to Tadashi, and patted his shoulder.  
>"Hey. It'll be alright. You have me, Gogo, Fred, and Honey. We're <strong>here for you<strong>, buddy."

**"Thanks guys.."** Tadashi answered, rubbing his forehead with tiredness and a little bit of embarrassment. "You know, you don't have to do this.."

"But, we're your friends Tadashi." Gogo quickly answered, "You were there for us when we needed you. Now, you need us.."

Tadashi chuckled. **"Thanks. I appreciate it."**

"So.." Wasabi wanted to change the topic. "Are you still **going back**?"

Tadashi went silent for a minute, much to the awkwardness that was piling up. But, he simply smiled and thought about it. Hiro and Aunt Cass wouldn't have wanted him to stop going to SFIT. It would sadden the two Hamadas if Tadashi stopped, so he finally decided.

"You know what?" Tadashi looked up at Wasabi with a confident smile.** "I think I should."**

Wasabi and Gogo's eyes widen, and they quickly had smiles plastered on their faces. Tadashi stood up, and walked over to his unconscious aunt. He smiled at her, and placed a hand on her cheek. **"I'm doing this.. for you, and Hiro.. So you better wake up.."**

* * *

><p>Fred and Honey also wanted to help the Hamadas. So, the two decided to take care of the cafe. As for Baymax, he became the mascot of the cafe (in a cat costume made by Honey). He would stand at the entrance of the cafe, and greet random people, telling them about their current health. Costumers started loving him, and more started to come, just because of him. Except there was just one flaw.. Fred and Honey doesn't know how to manage a cafe.<p>

**"Just push it in, Freddie!"** Honey Lemon screamed, watching Fred struggle from the distance.

"It's not exactly easy to push the plates into this small dishwasher." Fred said with an irritated voice.

Honey rolled her eyes, and walked over to the blonde. She facepalmed at what she just saw.  
>"That's because you're- Ugh! <strong>Nevermind<strong>! Just wash your hands, and manage the cash register instead."

Fred's eyes lit up with excitement. **"Got it!"**

Honey watched as her friend left the room. She felt a little bit bad, knowing that Fred couldn't even manage being the dishwasher, how could she put him in a much more harder position?! She groaned, and suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Uhhh, hey." A man's voice came up.

Honey sighed, and looked up at the man. She furrowed her eyebrows, and observed him. His face looked awfully familiar.  
>"Are you one of the new employees? Sorry, but, we didn't hire any dishwashers-"<p>

"Oh no. I'm not an employee." The man chuckled. "I'm just here to look for my **cousin**.. Have you seen **him**?"

"**Cousin**? Why would your **cousin** be in the dishwashing area?" Honey asked with a laugh, she awfully found the auburn-haired man attractive. Although, she still found him very familiar. She was at the tip of her tongue. "B- But, you can stay here, if you want to make sure that **he** comes.."

"Oh, are you sure?" The man asked, raising his eyebrow. **"I- I don't want to be a nuisance."**

"Oh no. It's fine. You're not being nuisance, haha-" The blonde couldn't help but blush. She suddenly felt her body loosen, and before she knew it, the plates that were on her fingertips suddenly crashed into the floor. The blonde was suddenly pulled back by the man, which protected the blonde from the sharp shards of the broken plates. Loud shattering sounds sounded throughout the cafe, making employees, costumers, and Fred jump in shock.

The blonde's face suddenly turned red, finding herself in a too-close position with the stranger. The man looked at the woman with concern.  
><strong>"Are you okay?"<strong> The man asked.

"I- I'm fine-"

"Honey?!" Fred shouted, from the rear door. **"Are you alright in there?!"**  
>The blonde comic-book nerd suddenly entered. He furrowed his eyebrows, and suddenly felt a bubble of laughter well up in him. He saw how Honey was too close to the man- wait what?<br>**"Santi?!"**

The man named Santi smiled widely as he finally found his cousin. **"Fred!"**

Honey Lemon's face dropped as Santi let go of her. Santi ran to his cousin, and hugged him in a brotherly way. Fred and Santi chuckled, and made a quick fistbump. Honey furrowed her eyebrows, and she couldn't help but think. Her childhood crush, were cousins with the attractive stranger?! Yes. Honey has a crush on Fred, sadly, Fred didn't show any feelings with Honey.

Just as they finished their normal greeting. Fred quickly ran to his friend, and scanned her. "Honey, are you alright?"

**"Y- Yeah.. I'm fine! Totally okay!"** She quickly answered, and blushed. She turned away, and started picking up the small shards.

Fred noticed Honey acting unusually embarrassed today. He quickly realized that Honey's face was red, and she trembled every time she would take a peak at Santi, Fred gasped and suddenly wore an evil grin. "Really? Should I call Baymax to.. you know.. scan you physically.. and **emotionally**?"

Honey quickly glared at Fred. She knew Fred all too well, he wasn't only the nerd who would talk about weird superheroes, and ideas that aren't even related to science. He was also the main prankster of the group. She remembered those times that Fred would prank the four of them, but for some reason, he would rarely prank GoGo.

**"Fred, it's really not.."**

"Who's **Baymax**?" Santi quickly asked, with a chuckle. He looked down at the blonde, and stretched his arm out, in an attempt to help her stand up. The blonde blushed, and instinctively grabbed onto him, while Fred started to cover his mouth, trying to destroy the laughter that wanted to erupt.

"What's so funny?" Santi asked, with his eyebrows furrowed.

**"Nothing."** Fred quickly answered. **"Santi, you're single right?"**

"Yeah.." Santi awkwardly answered. "Why do you ask?"

* * *

><p>Tadashi was finally ready. He already changed into his new clothes that GoGo, and Wasabi brought. His hair was perfectly combed, and an I-think-I-can-be-happy-even-after-that-heartbreaking-incident smile was glued to his face. He straightened his blazer, and walked out of the bathroom.<p>

GoGo and Wasabi chatted with the nurse, about Aunt Cass' bubble baths, and daily care. The two quickly smiled, as they saw the 18 year old finally come out.  
>"Does it really take you that long to change into, <strong>those<strong>?" GoGo asked with a smirk.

Tadashi rolled his eyes, and walked over to the two. The young adult quickly rose his eyebrow.  
>"So.. Where are we going?"<p>

"Well, me and Gogo decided that we should watch a movie today." Wasabi said with a happy tone.

**"Actually, Wasabi was the only one who agreed to that."**

"Shush GoGo. It's just that.. **we haven't really had fun in such a long time..**"

Tadashi smiled, and nodded. "Fine. Just one movie, then we go back to the cafe."

**"What movie are we watching?"** GoGo asked, popping the pink bubblegum she blew a couple of seconds ago.

**"Frozen."** Wasabi quickly answered, with an excited expression on his face.

"Excuse me?" GoGo suddenly spat the bubblegum out. "I'm not going to-"

**"Come on GoGo! It'll be fun!"**

"Right. Until people start telling me that I look like that **chick with the ice powers**."

Wasabi and Tadashi suddenly started laughing in unison.  
>"Oh yeah! I remember Fred teasing you about that." Wasabi quickly pointed out.<p>

GoGo blushed, **"Shut up."**

* * *

><p>Honey didn't know how, but she suddenly found herself on a date with Santi. Fred really had a knack of pulling either funny, or romantic jokes on his friends. Honey couldn't stop blushing, just looking at that face could already make her squeal out of control, luckily, she didn't.<p>

The man was looking at all the food on the Lucky Cat Cafe's menu-sheet. **"So.. What do you wanna eat?"**

"**You**- I- I mean- J- Just the hot wings!" Honey Lemon quickly said. "T- Thank you. Ummm, I can pay-"

"No, it's alright. I can pa-"

**"It's totally fine! Fred set me up for this, so I should really-"**

The man quickly held the blonde's hands. **"It's alright. Hot wings, right?"**

**"Y- Yeah.."** Honey Lemon said, looking down in embarrassment.

Santi pressed the button on the edge of the table. In just a few seconds, a waiter quickly appeared.  
>"Hello! Is there anything you would like to order?"<p>

"Yeah, uh. I want to order the spicy hot chicken wings for this beautiful lady right here," Santi said with a wink, which made Honey smile under her super-embarrassed face. **"And some chocolate fondue."**

**"Right away, sir."** The waiter bowed, and quickly ran to the other tables to fetch more orders.

Santi cleared his throat, and glided his eyes to the blonde in front of him.  
><strong>"So.. Tell me about yourself."<strong>

Honey quickly perked up. "Oh, u- um.. Hmm.. Y- You mean stuff I specifically like?"

"Sure, anything." He quickly replied.

"Well, umm.. First of all, **I love Chemistry!**"

"Really?"

**"Yup! I believe the world can be made into a happier, and much brighter place, through the thorough application of nature's toolbox- chemistry!"**

"That's interesting. I used to do Chemistry too-"

"**REALLY?! OH MY GOSH. THAT'S AMAZINGGGG!"**

"Yeah, but I had to leave College so early."

Honey Lemon gasped, and covered her mouth in shock. "Did you get dropped-out?"

Santi chuckled.** "No, of course not. I was actually forced to leave, because of my career."**

"Oooh! What is it?"

Santi smiled, and took out a small picture. He quickly slid the picture into Honey Lemon's side of the table, and Honey instinctively caught it. The blonde held the picture, and squinted her eyes.

The young woman inspected the whole picture, and her eyes suddenly widened. She covered her mouth, and started squealing loudly. Costumers were suddenly giving all their attention to the heel-loving blonde. Until, a little child suddenly gasped.

**"OH MY GOD."** A little girl's voice came up. **"IT'S HANS FROM FROZEN!"**

**"KILL HIM!"** Another little girl's voice came. **"SHE TRIED TO KILL QUEEN ELSA!"**

Everyone in the cafe started to laugh at the two little girls- who were obviously sisters, and their parents were actually filming it. They were obviously 10 year olds, that were obsessed with the new Disney movie. But, the two little girls weren't quite as happy as the crowd thought they'd be.

In just a snap, fangirls started to run to the auburn-hair man with Honey.

Santi quickly jumped up from his seat, and took Honey's hand.  
>"<strong>We have to go!"<strong> The man yelled.

Honey obeyed, and the man started zooming out with Honey in his arms. He ran as fast as he can, avoiding all the people he was passing through. Many people were wide-eyed, and some were even taking pictures. He cursed himself for forgetting his disguise back at the dishwashing area, but his cousin had to change him for the date. Of course, he would do what his cousin wanted him to do, being a movie star didn't really help him with spending more time with family, and doing what Fred said always seemed to be like a make-up for lost times. In other words, Fred was like a little brother to him.

Honey kept her mouth shut, feeling herself heat up at this weird event. She couldn't help but just watch the man that is carrying her. She wanted to scream, and just take selfies- a lot of selfies with the man. Post it on DisneyGram, and oh god. She wanted to just squeal herself to death. It was already kind of obvious that Fred was in a family full of movie stars, Fred literally lived in a mansion, and had a giant family portrait that had STAN LEE in it (The team never reacted about this though). She could have slapped herself senseless for not realizing it, he literally saw Fred's dad on the family portrait, she should have known that Fred was the son of the famous comic-book writer, and movie star (but, to her knowledge about Fred's family, none except Fred know about him being a superhero).

* * *

><p>Tadashi, Wasabi, and GoGo finally arrived back at the cafe. GoGo wasn't amused, whilst Tadashi and Wasabi were laughing their hats off. But, the three friends' faces quickly dropped at the broken sight of the cafe. Tables, and chairs were lying on the ground; broken plates, and scattered food everywhere; no costumers; broken windows.<p>

Tadashi felt his eye twitch at the sight. He quickly saw Fred sweeping away some food, and ran to him.  
>"Fred. What the heck happened in here?!"<p>

"Oh, well you see.. My cousin, Santino-"

**"Your cousin?! Santino?! What?!"** Tadashi glared daggers at him. He tried the best he could to not rip his precious hair off his head.

"Santino, who?" Wasabi spoke up. "How did your cousin... do this?"

Fred chuckled nervously, but nobody else did. So he awkwardly stopped, and started telling them what happened.

* * *

><p>The two breathed heavily, for some reason, their aimless running suddenly led them to the Coit Tower. It was actually an amazing sight from the city, the stars and the bright lights were amazing to stare at, considering that a lot of time actually passed from their endless running, it was already 5:49 PM. It was so dark, but yet, so beautiful.<p>

Honey felt her cheeks glow red, the Coit Tower was said to be a romantic dating spot for a lot of tourists. But, she didn't really want to spend it with a movie star.. She wanted to spend it with-

**"I know, that you like him.."** The movie actor quickly spoke up. "I can see that weird look on your face whenever you stare at him.. And to be honest, **I don't want you near him**-"

"O- Ohh.. **I'm so sorry..**" Honey Lemon said.

"Sorry? You don't have to say sorry.. Let me finish." Santi said with a chuckle. "I didn't want you near him, until.. I realized that he's finally growing up.. He deserves a person like you. I'm not going to be his older brother figure forever.. but I should at least **try to support people who love him**, right?"

The young woman smiled, and started hugging the man forcefully. She quickly gave small pecks of kisses on the man.  
><strong>"You don't know what I feel."<strong> She said with a giggle.

"Oh, yes I do." The man said with a chuckle. "C'mon, you should really try to get to him. I'm rooting for you."

"Alright.. But first, let's take a **selfie**!" She quickly squealed, and took out her Krei Phone. In a few seconds, she suddenly had 53 selfies with the man.

"Well, thanks for the date." Santi said trailing off. **"But, I have to go.."**

Honey Lemon waved her new friend goodbye, and cupped her hands to her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I'm so sorry for the Tadahoney, or Honeybi shippers out there! But I had to do this in honor of Valentines day (and my love for Honeyzilla)<strong>

**This was a weird one-shot, but basically, Fred is in a family full of successful people, like movie-stars (and superheroes *-*), I mean there had to be another reason to why he was rich right?**

**In this AU at least, Santino is Hans from Frozen, and Hans was just his character in the movie. I just had this feeling that Fred and Hans had to be related (look at Fred's mom in the family portrait to see my POV), so I just had to make them related in this AU! Hehe, I hope I didn't creep people out with this weird love story!**

**I know a Valentines Chapter is awfully bad after the you-know-what chapter, but I just had to do this!  
><strong>**Anyways, Happy Valentines Day! Hope you eat a lot of chocolate!**


	16. Plans

Everything was finally in place. The tables and chairs were finally back at their usual spots, and the broken windows were going to be recovered for free. GoGo and Wasabi cleaned out all the food, and Fred was washing all the dishes with the employees. Tadashi was forced by his friends to sit down, they didn't want his first day of finally leaving the hospital be so stressful.

Tadashi felt worthless, he wanted to help- but no. He never wanted to be so useless, he would do anything just to at least do something that would contribute to this. But, he shook his head, trying to think of something else. He wondered where Honey had went, Fred already mentioned that Honey was on a date, but it was already getting kind of late. Tadashi's only job was to watch the door, wait for Honey Lemon to come back, or see if any costumers would want to take an order.

There was suddenly a pat on the back, Tadashi quickly turned and saw GoGo. GoGo smiled at him, and slowly sat next to him.

"Hey.." GoGo spoke up.** "You should really stop stressing out.."**

Tadashi sighed, and rested his back on the chair. "It's not as easy as it looks, GoGo. You didn't grow up to take care of your little brother your whole life.. and just lose him like that.. You didn't grow up to have just one parent-figure.. and lose her the same time I lost him.."

GoGo's frowned. "Yeah.. Maybe you're right.. But, **didn't you see how happy Hiro was? He was happy for you, Tadashi**, and you should do the same. No matter how much it hurts, just remember that we're here for you. **You're our best friend, and we will always be with you.**"

**"Thanks GoGo.."** Tadashi murmured, with a sigh. Everything was just so exhausting. He wanted all of it to end already. He wanted all the pain that built up inside him, just flow away. He needed a break.

GoGo smiled, and hugged the young adult.

Fred quickly swooped in, and took a chair that was across from the two.  
>"Tell you what guys, we should totally go to <strong>New York!<strong>"

"Excuse me?" GoGo asked. **"New York? Are you serious?"**

"It'll be fun!"

"But-"

**"Woman up, Gogo."** Wasabi teased from a distance, with a smirk on his face. GoGo gasped, but quickly chuckled.

"Well, **every school, and colleges have been cancelled (for safety reasons) because of the fire that broke out in the warehouse..** And, Tadashi already turned in the enrollment form, so I guess we don't really have to worry about anything else.." Wasabi was quickly cut off.

"W- Wait? What?" GoGo furrowed her eyebrows. "Since when did SFIT announce that?"

"Actually, just now." Wasabi said, "Honey re-disneyed it on her Disner (Disney version of Twitter in this case), and she texted me that she's coming here.. any second now.."

**"HI GUYS!"** Just as expected, Honey's voice echoed throughout the cafe.

Fred quickly jumped out of his chair, and ran to the blonde. "Sooo, how was it?!"

**"IT WAS AMAZING!"** She screamed. **"FREDDIE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT HE WAS A MOVIE STAR?!"**

"Oh! Because, **every super hero needs to keep their secret identities.. a secret**." He bluntly replied.

"He was only a super hero in one movie, you **numbskull!**" GoGo yelled.

**"It still counts!"** Fred protested. But, he quickly turned his attention back to Honey. "So, what took you so long?! Did you guys do **something else?" **

Honey blushed, as Fred's face was closer to hers. Even though it was tempting, she pushed Fred's face away. "No.. We didn't really hit it off-"

**"WHAT?!"** Fred suddenly flailed his arms up. **"But, he was perfect for you!"**

Honey quickly wore a hurt look on her face. Then, she quickly glared at the other blonde. **"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I FEEL!"**  
>After that, she stormed off the cafe. Everyone was silent, and Fred kind of felt guilt run over him.<p>

* * *

><p>Honey felt her fingers tighten around her small Krei Phone. She was angry. Very angry. <em>How could you scream like that without even thinking twice?! After all those years, you're still dumb enough to think he would like you?! Honey, he doesn't deserve you! You already know how much he stares at <strong>her! <strong>Get your grip on! Freddie is never going to fall for you! _She internally screamed at herself.

She suddenly felt small patters of liquid fall on her blonde hair. _Oh great. Rain. Just made my day. _The rain started to get stronger, and stronger. Her hair-bun suddenly fell from the wetness, her bangs quickly appeared over her face. She huffed, and started walking down the street. Hoping that she would make it back home without getting sick.

* * *

><p>The three friends looked at Fred in disbelief, Fred was still frozen. Frozen in guilt. He was still standing on the spot to where Honey had yelled at him. He never saw Honey this angry before, and he wanted to make up for it, right away. He quickly reached for the door's handle, but he was quickly stopped by Wasabi's voice.<p>

"Dude. You're not going out there, aren't you?" Wasabi asked. **"She needs space."**

"But, I don't even know what the problem was!" Fred protested. **"I only said my opinion-"**

**"Well, you're opinion was kinda off the fishing line."** Tadashi quickly interrupted.

"You still do know how fragile Honey is, right?" GoGo said, taking out a piece of gum from her pocket. **"She's probably breaking down right now. Crying alone in the-"**

"Not helping, GoGo." Wasabi interrupted, but quickly turned to Fred. **"Let's just continue our plans to New York, San Fransokyo has been stressful lately. We need a break. I'm sure that you, and Honey would probably make up there."**

Fred looked over his friends, and could see their convincing faces. He looked back at the door, and back at his friends. Soon enough, he sadly agreed. Maybe he would find out what Honey has gone through, and if he ever finds out that his cousin might be the reason.. he would surely not make him happy.

* * *

><p>Everyone finally left. All the weird events that were happening today, was finally over. <em>I just hope that going to New York would really help.. <em>He thought. He sighed, and remembered how his dad would always talk about his teenage life in New York. It was where Aunt Cass and his dad had lived, before they found a better opportunity in San Fransokyo.

His dad had mentioned that there were a lot of crimes there, before. But, now, it's already peaceful. Which was kind of weird, in a way. But, he thought it over. He didn't want to leave his aunt in San Fransokyo.. He didn't want to stay in New York for the month break.. But, he really needed a break from all of this pain. Staying in San Fransokyo just reminds him of.. every single thing about his family.

So, he finally decided. He was going with his friends to New York, even if Aunt Cass was unconscious, he knew that Aunt Cass would always want her little nephew to have some rest. Tadashi remembered those times that Aunt Cass would beg him to stop overworking in College, she noticed those baggy eyes that Tadashi had formed from working too much on Baymax. There was even a time that Aunt Cass and Hiro had forced him to go to a spa, which then relaxed the older Hamada a bit, and inspired him.

Tadashi stood up from the cafe counter, and walked over to the stairs. As he arrived on the 2nd floor, he was soon greeted by the adorable sight of his small family pet. He smiled at the cat, but the cat didn't even move an inch. Mochi was sitting in front of Aunt Cass' bedroom door.. He had a look of sadness on his face. Tadashi rose his eyebrow, and soon remembered that he also left Baymax to babysit Mochi.. He looked around, and there was no sign of Baymax anywhere.

**"Baymax?"** Tadashi called out, but no answer. Tadashi frowned, but he quickly scooped Mochi up. Mochi was shivering. Oh my god. He was literally shivering. Tadashi started petting the cat, just to calm him down. He walked up to his- and Hiro's bedroom.

Just as he entered, he suddenly gasped at the sight of a deflated Baymax on Hiro's bed.  
><strong>"Oh no.. Please tell me, you're not.."<strong>

**"TADASHIIIII!"** Baymax's loud voice called out. The robot stood up from Hiro's bed, and when he stood up- a journal quickly caught Tadashi's eye. **"YOU'RE HOME! OH MY GOOOOD!"**

Tadashi quickly paid all his attention at Baymax's sudden choice of words. "What?"

**"YOU FINALLY CAME OUT! HUH?!"** Baymax yelled, and his voice has changed into a somewhat feminine kind of voice. **"SOOOO? HOW WAS SCHOOL?"**

"B- Baymax.. W- What are you saying?"

**"OH! IT'S NOTHING! I JUST INSTALLED SOME INFORMATION ABOUT PARENTING IN THE INTERNET!"** Baymax yelled with a womanly voice. **"OH! WANT ME TO BAKE SOME COOKIES?!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... I'm probably gonna add a new villain when they go to New York! Hope you guys will see where I'm going with this fic, and don't worry- they will come back to San Fransokyo, just not soon!<strong>

**You'll kind of expect Baymax to be like an Aunt Cass figure to Tadashi. **


	17. Sudden

Tadashi was really confused. Totally confused. He stared at Baymax in disbelief, as Baymax showed a couple of recipes of Udon soup on his fluffy chest.  
>Baymax croacked out a feminine <strong>"OOOOH!"<strong> as he finally found the perfect recipe.

**"SO, ON A SCALE OF ONE "I love you mom!" TO TEN "I love you mom!", HOW MUCH SOY SAUCE SHOULD I USE?!"** Baymax cooed, as she waddled over to Tadashi.

Tadashi twitched his eye, and carefully placed Mochi down. As soon as Mochi touched the ground, the little creature quickly ran back to Aunt Cass' door. Tadashi sadly stared at the cat, exit. Tadashi knew how Mochi was already so close to her, he remembered how Mochi would always jump to the woman's lap whenever she finally had time to rest. He remembered Aunt Cass introducing a baby cat to him and Hiro, when they went to that summer vacation in Japan. Tadashi couldn't bear to watch Mochi's sad expression.

Just as Mochi left, Tadashi turned back to face Baymax. Only to find Baymax suddenly in front of him.

**"TADASHI! I THINK IT'S TIME FOR A CLEAN UP! THIS ROOM IS A MESS!"** The robot yelled, as he placed his fluffy arms to his hips. **"I EXPECT THIS ROOM TO BE SPOTLESS BY TOMORROW! UGH! IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I'M GONNA COOK DINNER!"**

"Baymax-" Tadashi was quickly cut off.

**"NO! THAT'S BAYMOM TO YOU, MISTER!"** He yelled, pointing his finger at Tadashi's nose.

"Shhh! **Just stop yelling!**" He hissed, covering Baymax's supposed-to-be mouth, even though it wouldn't do any good. **"Are you trying make the neighbors think we're crazy?!"**

"Of course not, **sweetie!** Fine, I'll stop yelling. But, I still expect this room to be clean by tomorrow. If I come here, and find this room still dirty, **I will ground you.**"

"Sure Baymax.."

**"BAYMOM!"** She quickly yelled out.

"Okay, okay. **Baymom.**" Tadashi said with a chuckle, and watched as his fluffy nurse-bot exited the room. He took the cleaning utensils from the closet and started sweeping away all the crumpled paper that were scattered under Hiro's desk. The older Hamada started humming one of his favorite songs as he cleaned away..

But, he quickly stopped. _What the heck am I doing? _

* * *

><p>Callaghan growled at the picture he had of Big Hero 6. It was a picture of them, all gathered up in front of the hospital that Tadashi's aunt was placed in. Callaghan was so furious. <em>If it weren't for those meddling kids, I should have already killed Krei by now!<em> He thought back.. _no- if it weren't for that stupid 14 year old, none of this crap would have happened to me!_

Callaghan pushed his body up from the hard-metal bed. He was alone in his cell. It was one of the special cells that the government has prepared for ruthless criminals, like Callaghan. Callaghan was elected to be one of the most dangerous men of San Fransokyo.. Knowing that he has set up a fire to cover his tracks of stealing a little boy's invention, he has set up a bomb in the former-exposition hall, he planned to kill Krei during his announcement for a new project.. But all of those devious plans, were fortunately stopped by the new group of super heroes, Big Hero 6.

Callaghan wanted to just kill himself. He has planned to avenge his daughter for so long, but all of that hard thinking and working, were wasted. He blames the 14 year old wholly for it. But, he remembered.. The guards told him that the little boy has died.. Callaghan regretted it.

Callaghan regretted so much. But, this was his worst regret of all. The regret of not being the one to kill the teen instead. Callaghan had wanted to stab that little boy with no mercy. He could have tortured him with so much, but during those times, he still had to think of bigger, and more important stuff, which was wasted. Callaghan gritted his teeth, and slammed his fists at the metal bed.

The clanging sound echoed through the cell, and a knock came from the tightly locked entrance.  
><strong>"HEY!"<strong> A man's voice yelled. **"I BETTER NOT BE HEARING SOME CRUDDY TANTRUM IN THERE!"**

Callaghan groaned, but he obeyed. Knowing that those guards had a hold of his life- no, the government had the hold of his life. He wanted to escape. To destroy. To kill. To avenge his daughter. He wanted to hatch a plan, but it was hopeless! Everything was too unbreakable, if only he had robot parts to somehow make some kind of robot that would destroy this whole place down.

Then in an instant, a loud bang sounded outside of the room. Callaghan got up, and quickly tried to peak through the small peek-through line of the metal door. He gasped as he saw a large *obese* man with a small remote in his hands. The man looked awfully familiar. The man was laughing, as he watches the guard being pummeled by his small robot. He looks around, and noticed a door that said 'Callaghan, Robert'

The man smiled, and walked up to the metal door. **"Existra-512?"**

The robot quickly turned around, and faced his master.  
>"Yes, master?" She asked with a feminine voice.<p>

The robot looked 5'0 in height, and she was quite slender. She looked awfully human, and even her face expressions were human-like. Her voice was just the problem. She sounded like that voice-assistant that could be activated in the Krei Phone. Her hair was straight and long, but it was curled at the tips. The hair of the robot girl was as dark as her ninja-like attire. Her hazel eyes were also life-like, as if it were ripped out from an actual human.

**"Kick the door."** The man said, with a smirk.

Callaghan's eyes widened, and he quickly backed away. He ran to the far dark corner of his prison room, and took out a small pillow to guard himself from what has to come.

The metal door broke down, with just one simple karate kick from the girl. Callaghan squinted his eyes, observing that little robot girl.

The man entered the room, with a huge welcoming smile on his face. "**Yokai!** Where are you?"

Callaghan's eyes widened at the mention of his given-villain name.  
><strong>"Who the hell are you? And what do you want?!"<strong> He snarled.

Yama walked over to him, with the welcoming smile still on his face.  
><strong>"Why, I have come to make a deal! My name is Yama! The most ruthless botfighter in all of San Fransokyo!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Tadashi stood there, still frozen at what he just did. He didn't know how the hell Baymax suddenly convinced him to clean the room, it was like Baymax had this aura of motherliness- although, he did install a parenting database from the internet. Wait.. <em>Why would Baymax even install a parenting database..? <em>

He was so lost in thought, until he suddenly heard Baymax's humming downstairs. He chuckled, and he zoomed his way to the 2nd floor kitchen. There he was, Baymax.

_"Like a virgin! Touched for the very first-"_ Baymax's singing was quickly interrupted, by the sound of Tadashi's laughing in the background. Baymax turned to face him, as he still had his hands on the Udon ingredients. "Hungry, huh? Don't worry! I'm almost done, sweetheart!"

"Baymax.. I should really keep you away from the internet.." Tadashi said, as his laughing finally ended. He suddenly felt his Krei Phone vibrate in his pocket, and quickly took it out. He stared at his phone's screen, and quickly saw Honey's face bobbing around in a small circle, while the phone made his ringtone ring throughout the room. He answered, with a little bit of hesitance, feeling a little bit nervous, knowing that earlier was so awkward when she did the you-know-what..

**[Phone Call Convo]**

"Uh, hey Honey!" Tadashi greeted with a nervous tone. "What's up?"

**"H- Hi Tadashi.. I- I just need someone to talk to.."** Honey said, as she made a little hiccup at the phone.

Tadashi could hear rain in the background, but all of his hearing attention was turned to Honey's obvious sobbing sounds.

**"Honey, what's wrong?"** Tadashi asked with a concerned tone.

"I- I'm outside the cafe... **P- please.. come here..**"

**[Honey ends Call]**

Tadashi confusedly stared at his Krei Phone for half a minute, but he quickly snapped out of it- knowing that his friend might be in trouble, so he quickly zoomed downstairs. He ran to the cafe door, and quickly opened it, only to find himself looking at a very wet, and tall blonde. Honey still had tears running down her face, and she was a complete mess. Her hair was so wet, that her bangs were actually over her face. Her everyday yellow attire was also wet. But, all Tadashi could think of now was his friend before him.

**"Honey, w- what's wrong?!"** Tadashi asked with so much concern written on his face. He never saw his friend this sad before, so he didn't really know what else to say, or do..

Honey Lemon stared straight at the young man before her, and she quickly lunged into him. She pushed her lips down to his, and the young Hamada suddenly found his lips against the blonde's.

* * *

><p><strong>On a scale of one to ten, how will you rate Baymom? And it looks like Callaghan is still searching for his revenge, since Abigail didn't really cue the grand return (yet!) <strong>


End file.
